Your Butler: A Choose Your Own Adventure Story
by SebastiansDoomKitty
Summary: I think to myself, confusion is now starting to take over. Wasn't I just in my room?. I just happened to look over my shoulder, thinking that that I've seen something. Riseing to my feet, I took a step forward. You make the choice on who you end up with SebastianxOc or ClaudxOC
1. Prolog: How I got myself into this mess

Your Butler: A Choose Your Own Adventure Story

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of Black butler, all rights go to the original owner. Please don't sue me ._.

Well thanks for having me, this is the first time in a long time that I have actually started to write once again. I hope that this time ill be able to get more then just five chapters done before completely giving up. I wont be know as that person anymore. This story is mostly going to be focusing on our favorite butlers in black. Well enough abut me, this is gonna hopefully be a good story. Also, when refer to the main character as I, its going to me you. I hoping that this stays as it is, and not a first person/third person kinda view. Please bare with me, you will all see when the story kicks off.

How the hell could this have happened? There I was, sitting on my couch minding my own business. All I wanted to do is start off this summer vacation with watching a bit of TV and a few good books. Obviously, things don't always go as I have planned, but this has blown everything way out of proportions. But I think we should start at the very beginning of this story.

There I was, sitting in the last period of class for the day. No, not for the day, for the entire summer. As I looked around at my classmates, I found myself becoming just as restless as everyone else. Looking at my history teacher, Mrs. Clark, I spied her glancing around at all of us. Looking at her watch, she stood up, and gently began to speak. " Ok everyone, I know your not going to like this. But we do have some summer reading for you all to do." moving towards the stack of paper, she started going to the different rows of students. Passing out the papers, she would tell each student to take one and pass them back. " You all have to choose at least three out of the seven books to read over the summer. I know its not something that you all want to do, but as I said it is a school requirement, and must be done." I joined in the course of groans from my fellow students. This was supposed to be a time of celebration, staying up late, and going to the beach. Now a time for doing bookwork, and writing a paper.

Taking the paper, I would pass it back, and look down at it. Some of them I thankfully had heard of before. The lord of the Rings, Deer Skin, The Mortal Instruments. But the other four were something to be less then desires, and the last one, was a comic? I Blinked as I looked over the name. Black Butler. Hm.. Sounded kind of interesting at least. That was at least something that ive never had the pleasure of reading before. So the first thing I need to do when I school lets out and walk to the bookstore here in town. Looking back at the clock, I wanted to groan. All that there is left is two minutes, yet those two minutes are going by so slowly. Looking around, I spotted a girl who has become more of a tormenter to me for the past four years. Thankfully after this, Ill never have to see her ever again. Looking to my right, I spotted my best friend. He turned around, and gave me a smirk as he pointed to the clock. Casting my eyes back to said object I was right in time to start the final countdown to summer vacation. Everyone else must of looked at the clock as well, as the countdown became audible.

10

9

8

I started to stand up, I was getting excited at the possibility of going home for the summer, and starting collage in the fall. Clean slate, new life, and hopefully, new friends. That was what I was hopeing for anyways.

7

6

5

'Come on.. Just a little more..' I can hardly contain myself as everyone else had started to rise to their feet. Excitement was in the air and adrenalin was pumping. Some of the students were already slinging their backpacks over their shoulders, all in preparation of leavien gthis one hundred and eighty days a year long hell hole.

4

3

2

1

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

We were cheering! Everyone jumped out of their seats, and made their way to the parking lot. I was right behind them. Grabbing the keys to my 1999 gray olds mobile. Fitting the keys into the lock, I turned it slowly, only to be grabbed from behind by an excited best friend. " Can you believe it! We made it! Finally we can rest for the summer, and start our lives in the fall with collage!" I looked at him as he explained himself. I myself was glad that this year was over. Turning towards him, I would speak in a gentle voice. " I gotta get going. I gotta hit the book store for that comic that we can read about for summer reading. I think it would be a change for once." Smiling, I bid him farewell, and a " Ill call you later" Hoping into the car. I would put the keys in the ignition, and started her up. Driving out of the school parking lot, I was met with traffic from everyone wanting to leave. After about twenty minutes or so, traffic was gone, and I was smoothly sailing towards my destination.

After about ten minutes. I made it to the bookstore. Most of the people don't like coming to this one, because they believe that its being haunted by some ghost or something. Also, the owner of the store is a little more then creepy. I personally didn't mind him. Getting out of my car, I pushed the lock button, and shut the door. Walking on the sidewalk, I took a minute to look at the old building. It had other letters that were faded out on the building, but if you look close enough, you could almost make out the word… I shook my head. Every time I had tried to decipher the faded out words, I ended up going home with a huge headache. Instead of figuring it out, I would walk into the store. The little bell gave off a high pitched ring as the owner of the store came out of the back room. Seeing me again, he offered a creepy smile. His silver, grayish locks were always hanging in front of his face. I almost am tempted to ask him if he has ever tripped over himself due to his long hair.

" Well well, welcome back my dear. It appeared that today is the last day of school. I take it you are here for the summer reading?" I blinked, I was always wondering how he seems to know these things. I took notice today that he was wearing black, with a high collar that seemed to cover his neck. If one can get past the stitches across his face, he would be a handsome fellow. " Hey Creed, and yes, school is out for the summer and im here to pick up my three books for summer reading. Though im looking for a certain one now. " I waited till I had his full attention. No I didn't know his real name, so he thought it would be humorous for me to give him a name. So what did the geek in me say? That's right. Creed. From Assassins Creed. What? It was a cool game.

" Really? And what special book would you be interested in? I possibly have it." I looked at him, and pulling out my summer reading list, I pointed to the bottom one that red ' Black Butler.' His eyebrows shot into his hairline as she started to laugh like a maniac. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I never heard him laugh like that. Looking over the counter with a raised eyebrow of my own. I cautiously asked. " Are you all right Creed? I've heard you laugh, but never like that.. " I saw him pick himself up off the floor, and after catching his breath. " … I've got just the one for you… " He left, still cackling to himself. I took this moment to glance around at all of the other books. Picking out Deer Skin and The Mortal Instruments, I placed them on the counter, and whipped out my credit card. After a few minutes, he came back out form the back room. In his hands, he held a black book with silver writing. Glancing over at him, I would tilt my head to the side. As he placed it down, he moved his hair out of his eyes for the first time. I noticed that they were a golden color, edged with green.

" Listen carefully my dear. This book has been passed down from generation from generation by a benefactor. Ill relinquish it to you, because I know that it will come in handy for you." Looking at the book, I smiled. It looked very old indeed. Gently I went to lift the cover opened, but he slammed his head on the book. Jumping back, I looked at him. " Whoa creed, relax. I just wanted to see the inside of the book. It looks very old." He looked at me, and tilted his head to the side, before giving a small giggle. " indeed. This book was made at the end of the 1800's." I gawked at him. He would let me buy this book from him, something that old should be in the public archives or something. Looking away some. I glanced at the man known as creed. " So this book is very special, yet you are letting me purchase it." "Barrow it dear. I cannot let you buy it. However, Ill let you take it.. If you can do something to entertain me." He gave me his crooked smile. I had done something like this before for him, only it was make him laugh. This one was going to be a tad difficult after all. Thinking to myself, I would wonder. ' What would I do to entertain someone?' Then it hit me. I leaned forward, so that only he could here me, and whispered. " he cackled once again and fell to the floor. Listing himself form the floor, he would pass me the book.

Looking back at him, as I scooped the book up into my hands, and placed it gently into my backpack. I smiled over at him, and gently gave a low boy at my waist. " Ill take good care of it, and as soon as im done writing my report, ill be returning it. Thank you very much." I went to walk out, but he caught my arm on the way. Looking at his face, he had a look of seriousness there. "be careful my dear, When reading the book, be sure to put it away before midnight. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite customer." I gave him a look, before nodding my head. I was going to ask him why, but then the phone rang in the back. He let me go, and made his way towards the back after bidding me a fond farewell. Leaving the store, I made my way to my car. I nearly screamed, as the biggest spider that I have ever seen was crawling across my driver side door. Waiting a moment for it to get away from the handle, I open the door, and slammed it shut behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived. Looking at my window, I realized that the window itself was down. Screaming, I looked all around my car, and calmed down after I realized that it didn't get in.

Putting the keys into the ignition, I had placed the car in gear and made my way home. Pulling the car in the driveway, I sighed when I realized that my drunken father was finally back. Really, I had not the foggiest idea why mom puts up with him. All he does is work, goes to the bar, and comes home shattered. Usually it involved mom getting the brunt end of the battering, sometimes, its myself. Taking my things form the car, I made my way up the stairs, and into the house. Yes they were fighting again, yes, I've heard the worse "Divorce" once again. But I knew it was never gonna happen. Going past the feuding couple, I made my way towards my bedroom in the loft. Throwing open my door, I made my way towards my bed, and tossed everything on it. Taking out my book, I would gently open the cover, and on the first page it held the date. Published in 1899 Funtom company. 'Hm.. Must be an old company.' I flipped to the fist page, and realized that the book wasn't a comic at all, but a lengthy book. I started reading.

I never went down for dinner, I never took my shower that night. I never even changed out of my clothes for bed. Outside of my window, a lone crow gave its lonely cry outside of my window. Placing the book down for a moment, I hadn't realized what time it was. My room was burning hot in there, and with my AC broken, I needed to use the window for my only source of comfort. Going over to the window, I opened it, and the screne as well. Sighing as I looked at the rather large crow, I cocked my head to the side. Hearing a small thump, I looked over towards my corner. A rumble of thunder came, closeing in as lighting flashed. Just as quickly as blinking. The lights flickered, and went out. " Damn it.. Now im gonna have to find my flashlight." Making my way over to my dresser, I shook my head as I went through my draws. Hearing a loud cry coming for my window, I just had time to duck, when the crow entered my room, and landed on my bed. Its wings were outstretched as I looked at it. It sat on the book that I been trying to read.

Pain shot through my left foot, and looking down at the same time the lightning flashed, I screamed as that same( or least I thought it was) spider that was on my car, was now on my floor. Looking at my watch, I noticed that it was well past midnight. I hopped on my bed to try and look at the damage that the bite had down to my foot. Something odd then happened. The crow landed on my shoulder, at the same time as the spider wrapped his hairy legs around my ankle. The lighting flashed, as my hand touched the book, and then a flash of white.

I slowly start to awaken, blinking open my eyes, I seem to look around. 'Wait, how did I end up in the woods?' I think to myself, confusion is now starting to take over. Wasn't I just in my room?. I just happened to look over my shoulder, thinking that that I've seen something. Riseing to my feet, I took a step forward, and it was a good thing I did, because right were i was sitting there was a 'Clunk' sound. I turned around imbedded in the tree where I was just sitting at, were two objects, a golden knife, and a silver fork. "What in the name of gods green earth is going on!" I say out loud to no one unparticular Just then two figures launch themselves out of the woods throwing their respective silver wear at each other. Dodged as a golden knife was thrown my way. Falling to the ground, I looked down at my foot, it was now starting to swell form the bite. By this time, both have seem to have taken notice of me, and have stopped. Both gold, and wine colored orbs stare intently on my figure, each with their own look of shock on their faces.

AN: Well? Hope you all enjoy the first chapter, because now the real challenges is going to come. Working on double chapters is gonna be fun and a handful. Well have a good one and please read and review! A friend of mine is going to be helping, and as soon as he gets his name up, Ill be able to credit him as well ^^


	2. Chapter 1: Sebastian Michaelis

Chapter one: Sebastian Michealis

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the OC, as that belongs to the readers. All rights reserved for the characters to the owner.

I stood there flabbergasted. The two men simply looked at me. By now I had forgotten about the crow and the abnormally large spider, that was until I felt something hairy let go of my ankle. Jumping back, as the spider started to crawl towards one of the unknown men. Over head, the same crow came swooping down, and gently landed on the smaller males shoulder. I backed myself up against another tree, as far as I could get from both of the men, but still I felt their eyes on me. Glancing down at my foot, I shook my head. The taller male with the golden eyes simply leaned down, and with one hand, allowed the creepy spider to crawl onto his hand. He was engrossed with the spider that I hardly had time before he was soon upon me. Kneeling down, he smirked as he looked at my swelling foot. Looking up at him, I can clearly make out his sharp features. He was pale, golden eyes, and tall. Finny thing was, he wore some sort of a tailcoat, almost akin to a butlers uniform back in the late eight-teen hundreds. I had now at this time notice that blood had seeped from the small puncture marks on my foot. Removing one glove from his hand he would move gently scoop up the small droplets. Bringing them to his mouth, he sniffed it, before allowing his tongue to flick across the didjet.

By now, I was completely and utterly creeped out. Pulling my foot away form this unknown man with a spider on his arm. Moving myself away once more. I stared at them. The crow, that rested so leisurely on the other mans shoulder simply cawed, before takeing flight once again. It landed in the tree that I was below. I heard the wine colored eye man finally speak, his orbs trained on the golden eyed male. " I do believe we have a fight to finish." His voice, was velvet so say the least. The golden eyed male turned and stood up. Grinning as he reached into his tailcoat(Yes that is what I believe it is called.) and withdrew four golden knives. " Then shall we continue, Michaelis?"

With a smirk form the other male, they both jumped away from me, and into the trees. Looking around I heard random 'clunks' and 'pings' form every direction. The air was thick with something that I could not name. I blinked. Time seemed to have stood still. Standing up in the dense quietness. I took a shaky breath, only to have the wind compliantly knocked out of me. Falling to the ground, I rolled three times, before coming to rest ant another tree. After my vision started to clear, I saw the smaller male standing in front of me. The other male stood on the other side of the clearing, a glare leveled at the smaller male. He was about to throw more silver wear at the one that I believe is Michaelis, when he suddenly stopped. His eyes went wide as he scoffed. Speaking rather politely, and with a hint of an apology, he looked to Michaelis, while putting on a pair of spectacles. " I'm afraid that ill have to put off your death Michealis, my master has summoned me back." I heard michaelis scoff. Though his voice was more smoother then the others. I closed my eyes, and kept repeating to myself ' This isn't real… This isn't real.. Im going to wake up, and I'm going to be back in my room, safe and sound. No crow, no gigantic spider, and frankly, no book.' Opening my eyes, I realized that I was still in the woods, only this time alone. Standing, well more like limping. The bite on my foot was starting to throb, and I could only pray that the bite hadn't had any poison in it. If it did, I was screwed.

Sighing to myself. I turned around, only to come face to face, or rather, chest to face with the other male. " Oh my-!" I cut myself off as I fell rather ungracefully on my rear. Looking up at him, I could only blink. He lowered himself on bended knee, and picked up my foot. " What a shame, a bite of this magnitude would surly kill you in hours, had you not fallen from the sky." I blinked. Fallen form the sky? How the hell did I get here anyways? " Your Michaelis, right?" I asked. He looked at me with those intence hues, before placeing my foot back down. " Sebastian Michaelis, Butler to the Phantonhives. Now may I ask yours?" Blinking at him, I gawked. Sebastian Michaelis. He was one of the characters from the book that I was reading. I almost missed his question, but shook my head gently. " My name is( Insert your name here). Where am I and how did I end up in the woods?" He completely ignored me, as he picked up his pocket watch, and sighed. " Well, I must be going. Its time to prepare my young masters tea." he gave me a look, before offering his hand to me. Taking it, I helped myself up. By now I had looked down at my foot, and found it bandaged. How did he do that without my knowledge?

I took a step forward, and noticed that the swelling had gone down slightly. How? I have no idea. I felt a hand on my wrist as he started to walk. I took it that it was a sign to fallow, weather I wanted too or not. We didn't have to walk to far, because coming out of the woods, was a rather large and spacious garden. I nearly gasped as I took in the scene around me. The grass was burnt, the trees were suddenly lacking leaves. To sum it up, it looked like a bomb hit it. I felt the Sebastian tense up, and give off a irritated sigh. "…Finnian…" he brought me inside of the manor, and into the kitchen. He pointed to the countertop, and ironically, I sat on it. He gave me this look, before he came over to me. Kneeling down, he unwrapped my injured foot, and began to look at it. Then he did something that was most odd. Placing his mouth to the bite wounds, he began to remove whatever poison was in my wound. I looked away, the blush on my face started to spread. When he was finished, he readied my foot, and helped me down form the counter. By now I had also just realized that I didn't have any shoes on.

I was about to start asking more questions, when someone( I believe it was the cook, or chef) came barreling into the kitchen with something akin to a flamethrower over his shoulder. He had blonde hair, middle aged, or so it appearered he was. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. It smelled awful. He glanced at me, before looking at Sebastian. " Mister Sebastian, who is she, and what is she doing in my kitchen?" I blinked at him, and I tried to remember his name. Bradroy? No Baldroy. Yes, I believe that was it. Boy oh boy was I in for an interesting time here. " Ah, Baldroy, there you are. I have prepared the masters tea. Be sure to start with the dinnertime meal. As for the girl, she will be joining us as part of the staff. I am going to be taking her to introduce her to the young master as we speak. Come (your name)" I scooted away from the ex soldier with the flamethrower, and fallowed the butler down a few hallways, and to a door. Gently, he knocked on it, before walking into the room. I stayed close behind Sebastian. I was nervous. From what I remembered reading about this boy, he was only thirteen years of age, and the head of a multi million dollar company. I heard Sebastian clear his throatem before speaking. " Pardon me my lord. I have your afternoon tea. And to accompany it, I have prepared wild apple and blueberry pie. I also wish to present to you another possible servant. My lord, this is (your name) (Your name) His lordship, Earl Ceil Phantomhive." Getting over my fears rather quickly, and gave a bow. He looked at me with something across of winder and disgust. Then again im wearing a comfortable (what you would be wearing for bottoms) and a (shirt item that you would wear.)

He stared at me, starting from my head, his navy eyes traveled down my face to my (long/short, whatever hair color you want), then down to my clothing, and ending at my feet. " Where did you find her?" I looked down as I heard Sebastian speak. " My lord, you remember that ball of light in the sky that landed so close to the manor?" At his nod, he glanced form me back to the butler, and spoke. " Continue Sebastian." " Well I'm afraid that balls of light was this woman falling form the sky. I have not yet found out how she got here or why she is here, but I had to bring her back, lest the Trancy butler take her back to his lord. I figured she would be safest here under your watchful eye." He placed a hand on his chest, and gave a small bow to his lord. I simply stood there. Ceil for his part placed a hand under his chin, and closed his one good eye. I blinked as I looked at him. He was wearing a set of green clothes, with a white shirt. His shorts were interesting to say the least. He had long socks, like the kind of tube socks that we have at home. I could not see the type of shoes he was wearing, but I'm sure they were obviously of the times. Speaking of which. " What year is it?"

Both took the time to look at me, before Sebastian answered the question " It is the year of our queen 1888. And you are presently on the outskirts of London." My eyes went wide. I really WAS in the book. Thinking back on how this had happened to me. I remembered about what Creed said, about not having the book opened around midnight. Face palming myself rather hard, I moaned in disbeleif. I don't believe that I had actually didn't believe him. Why can't I just be like normal people who went to the mall, and hung around with their best friends, who went out drinking and got into trouble with the law over summer vacation? Oh yes, that's right. I don't have many friends, No money to go to the mall, my parents would crucify me if I got into trouble with the law, and I can't hold my alcohol to save my life. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the earl speak. " Sebastian. Prepare a guest room. I don't want her working here. As if it she is going to draw attention to herself. Make sure that there are proper clothing for this time period.. Then we you will begin teaching her proper etiquette for 1888. I expect this to be done, and her taught before dinner this evening. You can pull this off, can you not?"

I heard a challenge in his request. I had a feeling that I was going to be in for a nineteenth century surprise. I saw Sebastian drop to one knee, and placeing a hand over his heart, he answered with the words that would be forever engraved in my own mind. " Yes.. My lord."

AN: Well? How did you like the second chapter? I am slowly starting to work on getting everything back into order. Also if you want to throw in any suggestions on where the story will turn, I'll be more then happy to take them, and turn them into ideas. Always looking to improve on my style and skills. Ill try to post every few days if I can. This is going to be a long and lengthy Story. Its mostly going to be told in first person point of views. Don't worry, yours wont be the only POV's that I put in. It would be interesting to see what Ceil, and Alois have to say about the situations. Till next time! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 1: Claude Faustus

Chapter 1: Claude

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the OC's as they beling to their respectful owners. All rights reserved for the characters go to the owner.

Beginning authors note: I just wanted to clear everything up, that in some CYOA's like this one, some parts will be repeated and changed around. No its not because I'm being lazy, its because its being taking from the same POV, but about a different person. For example, if you are a Sebastian fan, you would stick to the story line fallowing the Sebastian chapters. If you're a Claude fan, then you would only fallow Claude. Just clearing something up incase others get confused.

I stood there flabbergasted. The two men simply looked at me. By now I had forgotten about the crow and the abnormally large spider, that was until I felt something hairy let go of my ankle. Jumping back, as the spider started to crawl towards one of the unknown men. Over head, the same crow came swooping down, and gently landed on the smaller males shoulder. I backed myself up against another tree, as far as I could get from both of the men, but still I felt their eyes on me. Glancing down at my foot, I shook my head. The taller male with the golden eyes simply leaned down, and with one hand, allowed the creepy spider to crawl onto his hand. He was engrossed with the spider that I hardly had time before The wine colored eye male was soon upon me. Kneeling down, he smirked as he looked at my swelling foot. Looking up at him, I can clearly make out his sharp features. He was pale, narrowed eyes, and was shorter then the golden eyed male. Funny thing was, they both wore some sort of a tailcoat, almost akin to a butlers uniform back in the late eight-teen hundreds. I had now at this time notice that blood had seeped from the small puncture marks on my foot. Removing one glove from his hand he would move gently scoop up the small droplets. Bringing them to his mouth, he sniffed it, before allowing his tongue to flick across the didjet.

By now, I was completely and utterly creeped out. Pulling my foot away form this unknown man with a crow on his shoulder. Moving myself away once more. I stared at them. The spider, that rested so leisurely on the other mans arm simply stayed still before slowly moving down the arm of the man once again. Turning away from me, I heard the wine colored eye man finally speak, his orbs trained on the golden eyed male. " I do believe we have a fight to finish." His voice, was velvet so say the least. The golden eyed male turned and stood up. Casting a last look at myself, he grinned as he reached into his tailcoat(Yes that is what I believe it is called.) and withdrew four golden knives. " Then shall we continue, Michaelis?"

With a smirk form the other male, they both jumped away from me, and into the trees. Looking around I heard random 'clunks' and 'pings' form every direction. The air was thick with something that I could not name. I blinked. Time seemed to have stood still. Standing up in the dense quietness. I took a shaky breath, only to have the wind compliantly knocked out of me. Falling to the ground, I rolled three times, before coming to rest ant another tree. After my vision started to clear, I saw the taller male standing in front of me. The other male stood on the other side of the clearing, a glare leveled at the larger one. He was about to throw more silver wear at the one that that I knew not his name, when he suddenly stopped. He looked down at his pocket watch, and sighed. " We must postpone this dance, I'm afraid. Its time for me to get back to the manor to serve the young master his tea." I heard michaelis scoff. Though his voice was more smoother then the others. I closed my eyes, and kept repeating to myself ' This isn't real… This isn't real.. I'm going to wake up, and I'm going to be back in my room, safe and sound. No crow, no gigantic spider, and frankly, no book.' Opening my eyes, I realized that I was still in the woods, only this time alone. Standing, well more like limping. The bite on my foot was starting to throb, and I could only pray that the bite hadn't had any poison in it. If it did, I was screwed.

Sighing to myself. I turned around, only to come face to face, or rather, chest to face with the larger male. " Oh my-!" I cut myself off as I fell rather ungracefully on my rear. Looking up at him, I could only blink. He lowered himself on bended knee, and picked up my foot. " The bite had no venom in it. Your foot will be all right. Though I might inquire on where one who falls form the sky comes from? " I blinked. Fallen form the sky? How the hell did I get here anyways? " Um.. I hate to sound like a pest, but who are you?" I asked. He looked at me with those intense hues, before placing my foot back down. " Claude Faustus. Now may I ask yours?" Blinking at him, I gawked at this Claude Faustus. He was one of the characters from the book that I was reading. I almost missing his question, but shook my head gently. " My name is( Insert your name here). Where am I and how did I end up in the woods?" He completely ignored me, as he stiffened and sighed. " Well, I must be going. It appears that my highness is calling me back." He gave me a look, before offering his hand to me. Taking it, I helped myself up. By now I had looked down at my foot, and found it bandaged. How did he do that without my knowledge?

I took a step forward, and noticed that the swelling had gone down slightly. How? I have no idea. I felt a hand on my wrist as he started to walk. I took it that it was a sign to fallow, weather I wanted too or not. We walked for what felt like hours, my feet were starting to hurt(again) But finally we came out of the woods, and onto the property of a huuuuuge Mansion. I nearly gasped as I took in the scene around me. The grass was green, the trees were an abundant of leaves. To sum it up, it looked like god's paradise before Adam and Eve were kicked out. I felt the man before me relax, before he let out a calming sigh. " Please, Miss, come this way." he brought me inside of the manor, and into the kitchen. He pointed to the countertop, and ironically, I sat on it. He gave me this look, before he came over to me. Kneeling down, he unwrapped my injured foot, and began to look at it. Then he did something that was most odd. Placing his hand onto the bite wounds, he began to close the injury. I looked away, the blush on my face started to spread. When he was finished, he readied my foot, and helped me down form the counter. By now I had also just realized that I didn't have any shoes on.

I was about to start asking more questions, when someone(A maid, form what I saw) came into the kitchen. She was silver haired, and pale. What I noticed right away was the face that she had a handage around her left eye. Looking at her I spoke out loud. " Ouch… That look likes it hurt.. What happened to you?" she only stared at me, before looking to the butler of the house. " She is a new servant. She will be helping you with your chores. (Your name) This is Hannah, Hannah, this is (Your name). I do hope the two of you get along. I would hate to have to find someone else again because you killed someone Hannah." I paled. This chick KILLED someone because she didn't like her? Oh dear. Sighing myself, I offered her a low bow of respect. She was after all, an elder maid. As I was about to speak, Claude placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me around to fallow him.

Moving up the steps, I would fallow the tall male over towards a set of doors. Going into them I saw the largest ballroom that I've ever seen. Everything was placed to navy blue and gold. I had never seen such a sight in all my life. I heard him clear his throat, and I began o fallow him once again. I tried not to be to distracted with what I was looking at. Fallowing him through another set of doors. We walked for another ten minutes, till we were outside a last set of double doors. The trancy butler, knocked on the door, and upon hearing an "enter" he took me by the arm, and walked in with me. Standing in front of a desk of a blonde boy, I tilted my head to the side. He for his part, glares at me, and huffs. " Who is she, and what is she doing here?" I raised my eyebrow. Damn is this kid cocky. " I'm sorry, who am I addressing?" I asked. Once I get his name, ill be able to say if I can push buttons or not. Claude, though answered for him. " Allow me to present his lordship, Earl Alois Trancy the first." I blinked at him. Oh, and earl. Nope can't push many buttons here. I just stood there, and said the one word that I normally said to strangers. " Yo." That seemed to cause him to wipe the smug grin form his face. " Yo? What is this 'Yo' you speak of! You should be bowing you tramp!" I reeled back as I looked at him. " TRAMP! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU-" I was cut off by a slap to the face. Falling to the ground, I looked around dazed and somewhat confused. Standing over me was the Claude. He fixed his glass's on his face, and offered me a hand. Refuseing I got up on my own. Man he hits hard. " Pardon me, but im afraid that I cannot allow you to speak to the head of the house like that. Do forgive me though. As soon as you are settled, I shall give you a list of chores to do. Now, if you will please fallow me." He lead the way out of the study, for which I was grateful for. Looking around at him, I openly glares at him. My hand still touching my tender cheek. " must you have hit me so? I asked. He never even looked back, but did speak. " You should know better then to speak to an Earl like that. I'm sure even when you come from you do not speak to royalty in such a manner." I only shook my head, and glared at the back of his head. Stopping at what were the servants quarters, he opened the door, and pushes it open. " This will be your room. Inside you will find everything you need to change into. I was going to start you off today, but since its getting rather late, Ill have you start tomorrow morning." I only nodded my head, and looked down at myself. I was still in my (insert type of shirt) from yesterday, Also my faded( insert article of pants/dress/skirt here) were ripped. Damn what was I going to do? I went to talk in, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Stopping, I turned around to feel a gentle hand against my redden cheek. " My apologies. I did not mean to strike you so hard." With that, he gave me a small bow, and left me to my own devices.

AN: Well? What did you think of Claude chapter one? Please leave me a review. I least would like to know how well or terrible I am doing. Im afraid this one may or may not be to long, and if it isn't don't worry, next part, Claude chapter 2 will most likely be long and lengthy. I hope you all have a good day.

RedRoses19: Im glad that you like it, and more will be coming. I just hope I can live up to your expectations on this fanfic. If you have any other suggestions, please send them my way ^^

Just Obsessed: It makes my heart sing knowing that you liked it. It will hopefully get better as time goes on. I tend to update quickly, as I want to keep my readers happy.


	4. Chapter 2:Becomming a lady(Sebastian)

Chapter 2: Learning to be a lady.

I glanced at the Phantomhive butler as he led me out of the study. Looking around the vast halls that I was taken down, we finally came to a stop outside one room. Sebastian simply opened the door, and strode in. I fallowed soon after. Looking around the room, I was simply in awe. The bed itself looked to be a California king size bed. The blanket on the bed looked very plush and soft. Standing where I was inside the room, I gazed along the walls. Out the corner of my eye, I caught he butler staring at me with his intense gaze. Turning to him, I gave him my full attention.

"The young master told me to find you a room fit for a lady. I believe that this one would suffice."

I looked over at him, and nodded my head, still in awe. Never in my life had I seen a room almost the size of a house. I nodded my head.

" Very lovely. I cant believe this room is so huge.. It alone is the size of my whole house."

I saw him walk over to the dresser, or armoe(sp) and threw open the large double doors. He looked inside for a moment or two, before pulling out a hunter green dress. Walking over to my new bed, he placed it down, and walking over I tilted my head to the side.

" Please don't tell me I need to wear this..,."

He gave me a look, before nodding his head. Walking around to my side, he placed a hand on my lower back, and the other hand on my shoulder. Pushing against my lower back, he pulled against my shoulder. It took me a few seconds to realizes tat he was trying to straighten out my back.

" A proper lady has to be the picture of sophisticated grace. Slouching your back like that will not do. I do believe that it is time that I teach you the proper way to behave like a lady. First things first. I will have Mey-Rin fit you into your dress."

He took out his pocket watch, and sighed. Placing it back into his pocket, he would head for the door.

" I trust you to be ready soon, so that your lessons could begin" He nodded his head as he turned and shut the door. A few minutes later a made with red hair, and thick glass's came into the room. Placing the torcher device down, he gave me a big smile.

" Hello there, my name is Mey-Rin, yes I am. I'm going to be helping you into your dress and corset, that I am."

I give her credit for having an upbeat attitude, but there was no way in hell that I was going to be fitted into that cage. I looked around, I knew that some of these old rooms had secret doors, but if this one had one, I would need to find it. Mey-Rin soom approached me as she held out the corset.

"Please no…"

" Come on now, miss. Its not that bad, really its not."

"Easy for YOU to say, where I come from, corsets are used to turn on your boyfriend or husband to spruce up one's sex life."

I kind of felt back for her, because as soon as I said that, her nose started to bleed a bit. Placing a hand to her bloody nose, she eeeped, and looked at me. I could tell that she was trying to get a mental image as she processed what I just said.

"Don't think to much on it…"

I sighed and resigned myself to my fate. Only reason why I am letting her put that dang cage on me is because I made her nose bleed with my horrid comment. She quickly picked up the corset, and slide it around my waist. Hm. 'Not so ba- BLOODY HELL GET THIS THING OFF ME!' I nearly lost my breath when she was pulling up the strings to my corset. I closed my eyes, and after a few minutes, the horror was over, and the corset was on.

" there you go miss, all set with the corset. Now we need to place the petticoats on you, yes we do."

" Well I guess it wasn't so bad…"

Sighing I lifted my arms up, as she slit the coats around my body, fallowed by the half cage thing that goes in back of me. Finally The dress came on. It fitted over my head, and down my body. Sticking my arms through the sleeves, I turned around and allowed her to button it for me. Once I was complete, I walked over to the mirror, and looked at myself. I looked stunning to say the least. The dress hugged my curves in all the right places, the color glowed against my (skin type here.). I twirled around and looked at myself. The dress had volume and body to it. All in all I can say that I rather liked it.

" Not bad, if I may say so myself…"

" Yes, you look most lovely, yes you do."

So now I guess its time to go and find the devil incarnate-I mean The Phantomhive butler. Really, he could double as the phantom of the opera. All he would need would be the mask. He already has the looks, the voice. Who knows, maybe he can sing. Mey-Rin and I walked down the halls to a smaller study. She opened the doors, and I walked in. another look of awe was on my face. I also failed to noticed said butler looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Welcome to my study. This is where I do most of my paperwork, and where I give the young lord his lesions of the violin. Today, it will be used to teach you to be a proper lady."

He smirked at me, and frankly I had a feeling that something was going to happen right now. He motioned for me to take a seat, and rushing over to the chair. I sat down, and gently fixed myself. He sighed, and walked over to me. Once again, he fitted me in the chair properly. Once I was sitting pretty, if you will, I watched him sit down behind the desk.

" Now, from where you come from, do you know anything about how things are done in the 1800's?"

Thinking for a moment I would remember my history lessons at school(The only class I really paid attention in)

" Besides wearing these toucher devices you people have the audacity to call corsets, there was the Industrial Revolution, Child slave laws, and a few other things that I have forgotten."

I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose as he looked at me. Standing up, he walked around the desk, and walked over towards the bookshelf. Taking a rather heavy looking book, and made his way over to me. He motioned for me to stand up. Doing so, I felt the heavy book placed on my head.

" The first thing about becoming a lady, would be walking. I want to see you walk around the study with that book on your head. Keep in mind that I will be watching, and will be correcting you when you do something wrong."

I took a step away form him, and started to walk the way I normally walked. However I soon felt a hand on my shoulder.

" No. There was no grace in that . Glide across the floor, you are a noblewoman. You are going to be representing my lord and his house while you stay here. Now. Again.

This went on for a few hours. When I finally got the hang of it with one book, he added another one, though lighter then the other one I did that for most of the day. Finally it was time for lesson two. Eating properly. We ended up at the main dinning table, and Sebastian sat me down. Once again he propped me to his likening. I was told to stay where I was. Looking around I let out a deep sigh.

" I hope this lesson doesn't take to long, and I hate to complain, but im getting a little tired, and my neck and back is sore. Plus it feel slike my insides are gonna get squeezed out."

I rarely ever complain, but when I do I'm usually in the greatest of pains. We sat there going over the different etiquettes of being noble. A few times, Sebastian had to slam his hand down on the table to keep me awake. I was getting tired, and hungry. Finally, he nodded his head,

" That will be all for today. Its nearly dinner time, and I wish to give my master his meal on time. You are dismissed."

I had never been so happy to leave a dinner table. Listing up my petticoats, I all but fled from the room, however before I could pass the thresh hold, the butler had a firm hand on my arm. Stopping I let my(your color eyes) widen as I stared up at reddish eyes.

"You have done decent for today, however tomorrow we shall be practicing how to dance. So I openly suggest you get a good nights sleep my lady."

I sighed, and looked defeated. Tomorrow we were going to work on dancing. Did I mention that I have two left feet? This was going to be great. Please not the amount of sarcasm that I am using. So, what do I do when I'm faced with a problem?

I simply smile.

" you do realize that I have two left feet, and that I'm possibly going to break your own. Just letting you know ahead of time so you can request time off from work so you can recover."

I had to smirk there. He simply shook his head, but returned my smirk with one of his own.

" We shall see, Milady, We shall see…"

I simply stared at him, and walked away. I knew that something was going to brew form this newest encounter. The way that he looked at me just now, it was as if he was a cat, and I, the mouse. All I know, is this…

The gantlet has been thrown, and the challenge..

Accepted.

AN: Ok here is the second chapter to Sebastian. Here is were things are no longer going to fallow the same context. The chapters are now going to become different in their own ways as the storyline progress's. Just to let you know, I do have a learning disability, and I do apologies for some of the minor mistakes that I make. Sadly Microsoft Word cannot pick up on all mistakes, epically those that have the same meaning, and more the one proper spelling. Thanks to HoneyBadgerGal for pointing out this style of posting. I rather enjoy it, thank you so much for resurrecting me with your mighty Chainsaw of Criticism. I hope to do you, and everyone else proud. Ja ne!


	5. The hardships of Servitude(Claude)

Chapter two: The hardships of Servitude.

Pain. I was in a lot of pain. Its been two weeks since I had come to the Trancy Manor. And on more then one occasion, I wanted to skin someone alive. Claude has been doing whatever a butler does, and I've been working in he kitchen with this girl named Hannah. She, like me, was very quiet, and mostly kept to herself. So I was shocked when we were both in the kitchen preparing the spoiled brat's- I mean, Lord Trancy's lunch, that she would want to speak to me.

Hannah looked over at me with a sad expression, before she spoke rather softly to me. She wasn't mean, not by far, but she kept to herself. She had an air of.. Shall we say mystery to her. One I would like to eventually crack, once she comes around of course.

" I will need you to take this to the lords study. His lunch is ready and Claude is busy doing the paperwork. I myself need to go and dust off the banisters, and clean the hallways. I'm sure you can manage that?"

I gave her a look. This was not an impossible task, but knowing how the trancy boy wants nothing to do with me, tells me that I might be in big trouble if I don't get in and get out of there. I nodded my head, signaling to her that I would do as she bids. That's another thing. Being a trancy maid, it was every person for themselves. I could not count on anyone. I gave her one last glance, before sighing. Also, I was the lowest on the totem pole, so no matter what they wanted done, I had no choice but to do it.

" Ya, no problem. Ill take his majesties lunch to him."

Hannah was just as low as I was, but then again, she also has been there longer then me. Glancing at the female one last time, she wheeled the cart over towards me. I learned on day one to lift the top, and check to make sure everything was there. I had a tea cup thrown at me when I didn't do it the first time. Seeing that everything was there, I placed the cover back on to keep everything warm, before wheeling it out of the kitchen. Moving down the corridors, and several turns later, I ended up right outside the lords study. Knocking on the door, I awaited the answer that would put me right form the frying pan, and into the fire. I didn't have to wait long.

" Its about bloody time! Get in here!"

Groaning to myself, I opened the door, and wheeled it in. not even giving him so much as a smile towards the Trancy lord, I poured his tea, and placed it down gently. Placing the tea cup down, I uncovered the tray, and gently placed it on the second shelf of the trolley.

" Greeting my lord, I have for you today Rosehip tea, strong flavor. And with it. Roasted salmon, with mint salad. "

I wanted to get out, and frankly un harmed as well. Giving a small curtsy, I had turned my back after I served the lord his lunch, taking a step, I felt my heart drop when I felt a hand on my arm. I was soon pulled back.

" Where are you going? I want you to stay here until I'm finished."

He threw me to the floor. I simply strayed there sprawled out on the floor. I knew better then to move until he told me. My back was still throbbing form the lashes that he had bestowed on me because of my mouth. I had learned quick, not to backtalk to the Trancy lord. I saw him spying me, watching me as I laid there. I felt my face heat up, and moving my hand gently, I pushed it on my dress, and moved it down my left leg. I wanted to cover myself as my dress had rode up on me when I was thrown. He gave me this look, before lowering his lashes a bit. Before rising to his feet.

I saw him walk over me, and stood there. I closed my eyes, and prayed tat he would just leave me alone, and not do anything that would cause me bodily harm. I didn't have to wait for long. I felt a hand on my left outer thigh. My eyes shot opened as I saw the trancy lord kneeling before me. I moved my leg away form his wandering hands.

"Do not move until I tell you too."

That was the sign that I needed not to move. I knew he didn't fancy woman,(least that's the sort of air he was giving off) I saw what happened to Hannah's eye. She told me that the trancy lord had gotten angry at her for looking at him in the eyes, and as punishment, he took Hannah's left eye. I didn't want to end up like her. Feeling his hand traveling up my leg. I bit my lip, before I once again moved my leg. He grabbed me by my hair, and dragged me to my knees.

" I thought I told you not to move until I told you so.. Apparently you do not know how to listen, and must be punished.."

I saw him raise his hand, and I looked away expecting the strike to come down. It never came.

"Claude! What are you doing?! Release me!"

I opened my eyes, and there holding the young lords, hand, was Claude. I let out a sigh of relief, as the boy lord was pulled off of me. I got to my feet, before dipping into a low curtsy. I quickly left as if the hounds of hell were on my tail. Closing the door, I took off down the halls as fast as I could. Man, what had almost happened? I ran back to the kitchen where I was (as always) by myself.

" What on earth.. Was.. No IS wrong with that boy?"

Catching my breath, I looked around the kitchen. Picking up a cloth, I ran it under hot water, before I started to wipe down the countertops, and clean out the pans. A short time later, I began singing a song that I had stuck in my head.

~If music be the food of love,

Sing on, sing on sing on,

Till I am filled.. With joy…

For then, my listening soul

Will move…for then my listening

Soul will move to pleasures…

To pleasures what will never coy..

To pleasures what will never…Coy..

Your eyes.. Your mean…

Your tongue declare that you are music everywhere..

Your eyes… Your mean… your tongue declare

That you are music, that you are music everywhere…

Pleasures invade both eye and ear…

So fierce the transports are they wound!

They wounds… They wound…

And all my senses feasted are…~

I moved around a bit, cleaning as I danced to the music that was inside of my heart. Even in the darkest of places, there would always be light. One day I will return home, and join my school chorus once again. Spinning around with my eyes closed, I finished up the last part of the song, my voice easily reaching the soprano notes, as I have always sung.

~ Though Yet…

The treat is only sound…

Though I must perish by your charms…

Unless you save me.. In your arms….~

Cleaning the trays that have been left around, possibly by either Hannah or the triplets, I scrubbed them clean, and dried them. Placing them away in the china cabinet. I washed my hands, and headed towards the door that lead to the rest of the manor.

~ If Music be the food of love…

Sing on.. Sing on.. Sing on…

Till I am filled, with joy…

Sing on…Sing on Sing on…~

The dieing note faded with me down the hall. Its ghostly echo's still ringing after I had left. Had I known that I had an audience watching me from behind the other door, I most likely would of never sung in the first place. Had I known that a pair of golden eyes watched my every move while I was cleaning, and dancing, I would have screamed. Had I known that a wolf in sheep's clothing had taken an interest in me, I would of ran. But me being the person I am. I never noticed any of this, nor did I notice said person fallowing me.

Turning a corner, I had a rag in my hands as I began to dust the books and shelves in the library. Pulling a few of the books off, I looked at the titles. Some were poetry, others where novels of the time. Pulling down one that caught my interest, I noticed that it was Hans Christians Andersons Snow Queen. I smiled as I took it down and left it until I was finished cleaning in the library. Smiling, I picked up the book, and made my way back towards the servants quarters. With my nose in the book, I walked the halls, as I noticed that night had fallen upon the manor. I had gotten to a good part, when I bumped into something, or rather someone.

" OH! Claude, I'm sorry, I never saw you- well obviously I never saw you, I was to engrossed in the book I picked out. My apologies."

He simply stared down at me, his height exceeding my own by a foot and a half. I watched as he fixed his glass's on his face, before he fixed his golden stare on me.

Its quiet all right (your name). the book you have must be really interesting to not see me coming upon you in the halls. Tell me, what book has caught your attention?"

"Oh its called The Snow Queen, by Hans Christian Anderson. He is a wonderful author. I love his works."

I smiled as I looked at him, he himself held a small grin. I almost swear his eyes are grinning themselves at the way he looked at me. He did something a little awkward just then. Picking up my left hand, he placed his lips against the knuckles of my hand, before standing up straight.

" Goodnight (Your name) you should retire for the night, as there is a busy day tomorrow. We will be hosting another earl, and his butler. All of us must be on out top behavior, and well rested. Please head back to your room."

I frowned slightly, but knew he was right. I cannot say that I trust the others of the manor, but for some reason, I have a feeling that this one… Was different. If only slightly.

"Very well Claude, I shall retire for the night. I also bid you a good night, and pleasant dreams."

I even went as far as to give him a small curtsy, before turning on the balls of my feet, and heading towards the servants quarters. Upon entering the room that was my own(why I don't share one with Hannah, I'll never know) I took off my maids outfit, and headed to the bathroom that I had. After washing up, I changed myself into my nightgown, and jumped into bed. I took one last look at the book, before I placed it on my nightstand. I shall have to read it tomorrow evening after my chores are done. Hopefully this other earl is kinder then the one I serve now. Only time will tell I guess. I closed my eyes, and gently drifted off to sleep.

AN: Yes I let Alios be slightly OOC for this story. Ill do my best to keep the characters in well, character. Next Ill be working on Sebastian's third chapter, then of course Claude's chapter. The song is called "If music be the food of love. Wonderful chorus piece. I suggest going on you tube, and listening to it. The book is also called The Snow Queen by Hans Christians Anderson, if you haven't guess it already, Disney has turned it into the number one hit know as Frozen. Till next update! Ja Ne!


	6. Talents and a fancy Dinner(Sebastian)

Talents and a fancy dinner.

It has been a little over two weeks since I fell form the sky. Looking around at myself. I wondered how my life could of come to this. I had finished my lessons surprisingly well, and Lord Phantomhive is pleased. If the lord is pleased, then the house is happy. I had a book in my hand, it was the story of a woman who longed to leave her fathers horse farm, and go off to find true dragons. I was on my way back to my room where I nearly bumped into Sebastian.

" Oh my apologies, I was too engrossed in the book I am barrowing."

He raised his eyebrow, and tilted my hand just a little so that he could read the title of the book. He shook his head and grinned at me..

" Really now miss? A book about dragons?"

I gently scowled at him and playfully scowled at him. I really liked the Phantomhive butler, he was classy, knew what he was doing, and always thought about the well being of his master. Also, he was a lady killer. I often laughed as the woman who come to the manor often hit on the butler. I mean, he's nice to look at and all, but jeepers crow! To use full on seduction on the poor guy? I had started coming to his rescue whenever I saw him alone with a lady who was trying to get into the butlers pants.

" hey, don't knock it till you read it. The book is actually very good. So I heard that the lord is going to be entertaining some guests tonight for supper. You are the closest to him, so what can we expect form this guy or gal?"

I was using some of 'foreign words' as he calls it again. Frankly I just love to tease the man. He simply raised his eyebrow as he shook his head.

"The young lord will be entertaining another young lord, the Earl Trancy. He will be acuminated with his own butler who will be helping me in the kitchen. I suggest my lady, that you prepare yourself, as the young lord wishes to show up the competition, shall we say?"

I frowned at this. Why am I going to have a feeling that I'm not going to like this lord trancy, and why bring your own butler, when you obviously have one here to take care of everything? I guess its a rich person's thing I guess. Wait a second… Does he mean..

" Does the lord wish to show me off or something? And if so why me?"

I was confused by this, Sebastian fallowed everything the young lord wished, but this time I was a little concerned. Ceil was carrying me around as if I was some trophy wife or something. Well, minis the wife part of course.

" Indeed, though its not what you think it may seem. I'm not one to say anything, but the lord wishes to have a word with you about tonight. I am here to take you to his study."

I nodded my head. I have not really seen ceil since that night I was introduced. I was to engrossed in my studies about becoming a lady, learning how to dance, and the proper way of speaking. I saw Sebastian turn, and I headed right after him. Turning down a few corridors, We both came to a stop at a door. He carefully knocked on it, and opened the door.

Pardon me my lord, but I have brought the lady(your name) and you have requested. Shall I bring you some tea and snacks."

He left me standing there, and biting my bottom lip, I would make my way inside, and Sebastian shut the door. I made my way towards the earl, and gently took a seat before he told me too. After a few minutes the lord looked up form his work, his one good eye looking at me as I stared back, before averted my eyes.

" You wished to see me my lord?"

He simply looked at me, his eye raking down my figure. The white dress that I was wearing fitted me like a glove, I rather was fond of it, and apparently he approved as well. Looking at me, he nodded his head.

"Wear this tonight for dinner. I'm expecting guest. Bur that's not why I called you here. What talents do you possess?"

U looked at him, not sure on what he meant, but then it hit me and I scrunched my face. What talents could I use at a dinner party? Well..

" I can sing, and dance if that is what you mean, my lord?"

He nodded his head and blinked, before he frowned. What on earth was he frowning for now? And does he ever smile?

Well what are you waiting for? Sing me a verse from a song. I want to here how lovely your talent is."

Looking at the lord I scrunched my face once again as thought of what kind of song to sing for the young lord. I want to do something right now for him that would only be partial to what I am going to sing for tonight's dinner.

" Alas, my love you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourtesy,

For I have loveded you so long

Delighted in thy company.

Green sleeves is all my joy…

Green sleeves is my delight.

Green sleeves is all my joy,

And who, but my lady green sleeves?"

I looked at the lord, who's eyebrows were in his hairline. Apparently he had never heard of a good singer before, especially where I never needed lessons. He finally cleared his throat, and placed his hands on his desk.

" Very good. Ill admit, I've never heard of an armature with a voice like that before. You should think about perusing it later on if you wish. "

Curtsying to the lord, I would right myself before facing him wit a big smile.

" I thank you for the compliment my lord, however I have another song picked out for tonight's dinner. And no, I'm not going to reveal it."

He glanced at me, before nodding his head. Soon Sebastian came with tea and sugar pastries. Pouring the tea for his lord, he placed it down on the desk, before pouring a cup for myself, and gently handing it to me.

For today afternoon tea, is Earl Grey tea, strong flavor, and for desert, sweetened pastries with raspberry filling, and blueberry fillings. Please enjoy yourselves while you speak. "

Sebastian smiled. I loved his smile, it was infectious. Smiling back at him, I thanked him, and gently sipped the tea. It was good, for some reason whenever Sebastian made the tea, it was always the best. Ceil and I spoke a little more before I excused myself so that he could get back to work. I headed off to my room. On the way I stopped Mey-Rin who was in the halls.

"Hey Mei? Can you do me a favor, and when its dinner time, if your not o busy, if you could please come and get me. I'm not to sure on what I'm going to be doing, but I want to get everything right."

He looked at me, her glass's cracked on the side as she nodded her head.

"So long as Mister Sebastian doesn't need me in the kitchen, ill come and get you, yes I will."

I left her there, and continued on my way. It was close to sunset when I heard a carriage pull up. Going outside on my balcony, I saw the young earl step out, as well as the butler…form the woods? Wait was that really him? Holy crap it was! I ran over to the vanity, and began to fix my hair, throwing it up in a semi elaborate paten. I was about to head for my door, when a knock came.

"Come in!"

I didn't have to wait long as Sebastian walked into the room. He was dressed in his usual attire. I walked over to him and shut the door behind him. Turning on him he saw my shocked expression, and furrowed his brows.

" My lady, what ever is the matter with you?"

"Sebastian, you never told me that the other butler was the same one form the forest. What will this other earl thing when he sees me? He's going to know that I'm not from this century."

He shook his head as he glanced at my worried expression.

" There is nothing that the other earl can do. You are a member of the Phantomhive household now. He cannot, and WILL NOT harm you while on phantomhive grounds. Please stop your fretting. Its time for the dinner to start, and your presence is indeed needed. Please fallow me."

Turning I headed out of my door after shutting it behind me. Shaking my head I fallowed him through the corridors, and finally to the main dining room. I was announced, which was odd. Heading towards the head of the table, I gave a low curtsy towards my lord, before moving before the other. Giving him a low curtsy, I made my way over towards Sebastian, who pulled out my seat for me. After I was seated, the food was passed out, and I smiled as I received my food. I stopped, as I was about to pick up the smallest fork. Looking towards my lord, I waited for him to start eating, before I started myself.

I kept to myself most of the night, the golden eyed butler kept casting glancing in my direction, as I ate. It was unnerving as I remembered the spider that crawled on his shoulder from long ago in the woods. I shuddered as I remembered the look in his golden eyes. It was almost as if he wanted to eat me then and there. I was looking off at the setting son, before I heared my name called. Casting a look over to the trancy lord, he gave me a smirk, before speaking.

" Lord Phantomhive tells me that you have a voice that would being a man to his knees. I wish to here this voice. Pick any song that you like, but make sure it pleases me."

I was a bit nerves, but as I stood up, I gave a low curtsy to both boys, and I made my way over towards Sebastian, and the other butler who's name I still don't know. Standing just in front of them, I calmed my racing heart, before taking a breath.

" The song that I shall be singing to you all tonight, is a favorite piece of mine, its called Spanish Lady…"

~ As I came down through Dublin city,

At the house of twelve midnight,

Who should I see but the Spanish lady

Washing her feet by candlelight.

First she washed them then she deied them,

Over a fire of amber coal,

In all my life I ne'er did see,

A maid so sweet about the soul…

Whack for the troola loora laddy

Whack for the troola loora lay,

Whack for the troola loora laddy

Whack for the troola loora lay!

I shimmied my shoulders a bit as I danced in that one spot. I lifted my dress when I needed to, and smiled when I started up once again.

~ As I came back through Dublin City

At the hour of half past eight

Who should I spy but the Spanish lady

Brushing her hair in the broad daylight

First she tossed it, then she brushed it

On her lap was a silver comb

In all my life I ne'er did see

A maid so fair since I did roam~

I shimmied my shoulders once more, and did a little spin. Ironically both Sebastian and the other butler raised an eyebrow, but never gave me a disapproving look. I started the song up for the last verse just then.

~As I went back through Dublin City

As the sun began to set

Who should I spy but the Spanish lady

Catching a moth in a golden net

When she saw me, then she fled me

Lifting her petticoat over her knee

In all my life I ne'er did see

A maid so shy as the Spanish lady~

I began to spin around, my white dress going all around me as I made my way between both the butlers, dancing with each one of them. Both shockingly danced back, each with their own type of smile on their face. 

~Whack for the troola loora laddy

Whack for the troola loora lay,

Whack for the troola loora laddy

Whack for the troola loora lay!~

I repeated the chorus three more times, and ended the song on a high note, and lowered myself to the floor. I heard not a sound from the occupants in the room, however, when I casted my worried glance up, I almost started laughing. Both lord had their mouths wide opened, apparently I had gone above and beyond the call of duty with this song. I rose from my seated position by lord trancy's butler. He glanced down at me, and gave me this smile. It almost unnerved as he appeared to be looking at me like a meal waiting to be devoured. I only smiled, keeping my fears to myself, and pulled my hand gently away from him.

" My my lord Phantomhive, you surly have a very talented young woman.. Surly you would not mind parting with her for an afternoon to entertain me at my own manor?"

I looked over at the blonde earl glanced at me, his hand under his chin, as his eyes were half mast. I glanced over at my own lord, and I thought I saw the vein on his forehead starting to pop out. Apparently he wasn't going to let me leave. I only shook my head, and headed back to my seat. I looked at the window, and noticed that the sun has already set. I saw Ceil stand up, and placed his fork on the plate, signaling that he was done.

" With all do respect, Lord Trancy, its getting late, and I still have paperwork to finish. With that, im going to bid you all a good night. Sebastian, please see our guest out."

"Yes my lord."

I saw Sebastian cast a glance at the other butler before lowering his head, and placing a hand inftont df him.

"This way please."

I was already leaving. I could feel eyes on me as I walked towards the main staircase. Taking the stairs one at a time, I stopped in the middle where the old portrait use to hang of the former head of the house and his wife. Turning around, and being polite., I gave the visiting lord, and his butler a small wave. I was ignored by one, and smirked at by the other. Once the door was closed, I breathed a sigh of relief and headed to my room. I was soon stopped by a hand grabbing my upper arm in a firm grip. Turning around I saw it was Sebastian, and the look on his face was not to pleased.

" Sebastian?"

"Forgive me my lady, I merely give you fair warning. That spider has spied you, and I wish that you would not go anywhere alone while he is here."

I was confused, he said that the trancy butler would not harm me while he was here.

" Sebastian you said that he wouldn't hurt me as long as I'm on phantom hive grounds."

"That's true, however he could lure you away, then you would be prey to the other."

Ok this was getting really weird. I have not read that far into the story, but I have a feeling that there was more to these two butlers then what any one was telling me. One of these days ill get to the bottom of it, but for right now, I will go with the flow.

" All right, I thank you for the warning, I shant go nowhere with the Trancy butler until you deem it safe."

He looked at me once more, good and hard. I almost thought I saw his eye flash a different color before he released me. There in the darkness of the hallway, he went down on bended knee, and caused me to blush.

" My lady, I am only looking out for your wellbeing. Please forgive me if I was prying.."

" Sebastian, you have been a good friend to me. Do not apologies for looking out for a friend. I would do the same if I had thought you would be in any danger."

I gently smiled at him. His eyes widened as he looked at me, before he rose to his feet. He gave me another small bow, before taking my hand into his gloved one. Looking at me in the eyes, he gently brought my hand to his lips, and gently brushed them against my hand. I was glad that the night had come, because I'm sure the blush would of stained my cheeks by now. In a low voice, he spoke softly, almost above a whisper.

" Goodnight (Your name)."

"Goodnight Sebastian. Pleasant dreams."

I turned around, and left him standing there. I passed the large baying window in which the moonlight soon baithed me in. turning arounfd to offer him antoher smile, I gasped when I relized that I was alone in the hall once again. Shakeing my head. I made my way back to my room. Once I had closed the door, I undressed, and jumped into my bed. Never did I once notice the fuchsia colored eyes watching me from the corner of my room.

AN: Well that was chapter three of Sebastian's chapter. I try to get out the chapters in a timely matter. Hopefully if I'm not too busty ill be posting Claude's chapter tomorrow sometime during the evening hours. I would love to thank all my loyal reviewers for your continued support. Its because of you all that I continue to write.

NoCompass: I'm glad that you like the story. I'm happy as I was able to entrance you by this story. Hopefully ill live up to your expectations. ^.^

Just Obsession: Thank you once again for reviewing, yes, yay for updates ^.^

RedRoses19: I'm really glad you love my story, and thank you for fallowing me so carefully ^.^

Till next time, Ja Ne!


	7. The Boy with the Eyepatch(Claude)

The boy with the eye patch.

Running. I was running, and I couldn't stop. That thing was chasing me. I heard the flapping of something large swooping overhead. I couldn't escape it. I looked all around me, and everywhere I turned, that damnable laughing was fallowing, in front of me, EVERYWHERE! I ducked low as it swooped down to grab me. I saw the flash of red eyes stare at me as I gazed above me. I saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, was in front of me.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

I only looked at him as I tried to back away from him. His eyes never left mine as I made my way towards and place that he is not there. I backed myself up, and regretfully, I hit a wall. Looking around the whole of the scene changed around me, and I was once again in a black room. Why do I keep ending up in here? I had no time to react, as the monster came closer and closer to me. When he grabbed me by my arms, I started screaming.

"Wake up, you insufferable girl!"

My eyes flew opened. There looking down at me, was a very irritated maid. She soon released me form her iron grip, and I threw the covers off of my bed.

"Hannah, im so sorry, I had no idea that I woke you up.."

She scoffed and looked at the clock that was in my room. She shook her head and spoke non to kindly.

" Its well past time to ruse you stupid girl. Claude sent me in here to find out where you were. He will be most displeased to learn that you were still in bed."

I looked at the clock, and nearly screamed as I got out of bed and ran into my small bathroom. Quickly, I washed up, and threw my clothes on. I swear these skirts are getting shorter and shorter now a days.

Grabbing Hannah by the hand I took her and myself and ran for the kitchen. On the way we ran into the trio who also work around the manor. Running towards the kitchen, I flew past the door, and crashed right into the counter, thankfully nothing was on it. I saw claude astanding there with a none to pleased look on his face. Sighing I shook my head.

" My deepest apologies for my tardiness, but I just couldn't wake up this morning."

Sometimes it was just better to come out with the truth, then it 3as to lie. Because for some ungodly reason, Claude seems to know when your lying. Some of the best liars in the world could not fool this guy. He just looked at him and fixed his glass

" Miss (Your name) Did I not tell you that today was a big day the night before? You needed to be ready and dressed and already at work by now. Were I got to much to do right now I'm going to let you off with just a scolding. Don't let it happen again."

" Yes sir, I'm very sorry. It wont happen again."

He nodded his head and gave me my chores for the day. Cleaning all of the floors. Yippy… Nodding my head, I gave a small curtsy, before I turn on the balls of my feet, and headed to the other side of the kitchen towards the storage area. Picking up the mop, bucket, some rags, and a type of cleaner that they had, and made my way to start my chores.

About half way during the day, I was in the main hall by the front doors. I was making my way towards the set of double doors, when I heard a loud knock there. Blinking, I looked around, not seeing Claude there. I bit my tongue and stopped what I was doing. Walking over to the door, was about to open it, when a gloved hand stopped mine. Nearly jumping out of my skin, I saw that it was Claude. He shook his head, and I stepped away from the door.

" Thank you Miss (Your name) I'm here now, and you may go back to your chores."

I nodded my head hand headed back over to continue cleaning the floors. As Claude opened the door, he scowled at the other butler who had entered the threshold of the manor. Looking up, I stared with my jaw dropped, it was the same man from before, in the woods. I saw the wine colored orbs turn in my direction, and I looked away when he grinned. I also notice the other earl was also a small kid. I didn't pay any attention as I tried my hardest to concentrate in my work.

" Please excuse me while I go and inform the lord that you have arrive, lord Phantomhive."

I saw Claude leave and walked up the stairs, and disappear around a corner. I felt the utterly alone with two strangers in the room that I was in. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pale boy with the eye patch covering his right eye turn and look at me.

"Sebastian, is that her?"

" Indeed my lord. She was the one who feel from that ball of light you saw nearly three weeks ago."

" Interesting. Did she say where she was from?" 

"No my lord, though I'm sure you will acquire that information rather quickly."

" With all do respect lord Phantomhive, my highness informed me that you are earlier then expected. My highness wishes to entertain you in the drawing room. If you both would fallow me. "

I saw him turn on the ball of his feet, and lead the others away. Finally. I am left alone to finished my work. Once I was done with this floor, I moved onto the dinning room. I had to get this done in two hours before dinner time. Thinking quick. I placed the rags around the mop, and quickly, I danced literally danced across the floor of the dinning room to get it clean. It wasn't until I was caught doing the foxtrot by Claude, that I had actually finished with an hour left to spare.

"Go into the kitchen and help Hannah prepare the food for tonight."

"Yes Sir"

I nodded my head as I moved with everything in tow towards the kitchen. I hurried, and didn't see the small grin the male gave me. Reaching the kitchen, everyone else already busy with work. placed the stuff down, and washed my ands. handed me plates, and I carefully made my way to set the table. Once I had everything set, the lord and his guests came into the room. Swearing to myself. I ran as fast as I could, but obviously I wasn't fast enough.

" You there! Come here."

'Damn it..'

Biting my inner lip, I turned and made my way over towards the young lord. Stopping just before him, I dipped into a low curtsy, only to feel a stinging to the right side of my face. Falling to the floor, he landed a kick to my stomach. Wincing I got to my knees, when I felt him pull my hair.

" If I ever catch you in this room again when I have guests, Ill kill you. Now, get out!"

He threw me to the floor. I didn't bother to give a bow, but ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Going into the kitchen, I sighed, and shook my head. Ill be damned if I let them see the tears that fell from my eyes.. Anna looked at me, and simply shook her head. She knew what it was like to be abused by the trancy lord, he poked her eyes in for jeepers crow. I only smiled as I looked at her.

"Well lets get this dinner over with.."

With that, the others and I made our way out of the kitchen and into the dinning room with all of our food that the others had cooked. First we served the young master, why just had to slap not only Hannah, but myself again as well. I simply hardened my look, and continued to serve the others. Next I took the plate of meat that I was holding towards the young lord earl. Giving him a small curtsied, He picked what he wanted, and I placed it on his plate. I moved past the lords butler, he stopped to place a hand on my shoulder. Slowly, he bent over, and whispered something into my ear. I closed my eyes, and moved away.

Sighing, I moved to stand next to the trio and Hannah at the far wall. I placed a hand on my stomach. The food smelt good, however I was in a lot of pain from the sudden kick to my stomach area. I was hungry, but not at the same time. I heard my name mentioned, and tried to listened in.

" Where did you acquire your other servant girl?"

"That is none of your concern Phantomhive, what you need to be worried about is being owned by me once I get rid of your butler."

I saw the boy's brows furrowed as he leveled my lord with a glare. I could honestly care less. I hate my lord as much as the other one does I'm sure. But then, if they hate each other, then why play nice, nice with each other?

" You think trancy. The victor will have your blood spilt. After you killed my family, and are now trying to acquire me? I will not go down without a fight. Though I'm sure as she is your only human servant…"

Wait? Human servant? Was this guy on crack or something? No way that he could actually mean that. Now this conversation has peeked my interest.

" What do you mean, im the only 'Human Servant' in the manor? I think his lordship maybe on something strong my lord.."

They all looked at me, I could tell the trancy lord was not very pleased that I spoke not only out of line but at all. Sebastian looked mildly interested, but said nothing to me. The visiting earl, smirked, I had a feeling that nothing good was going to come out of his mouth, however, even I can be shocked.

" She has a mind of her own. Not to many women have one of those. Tell me my dear, where did you-"

"CLAUDE! TAKE HER OUT OF HERE!"

I sighed, Yep, I was in for a beating for sure. I didn't have to be told twice. I marched myself out back with my head held high. As soon as the door closed behind Claude and myself, I felt both of my wrist put into a strong hold above my head. I closed me eyes and prepeared myself for the slap across the face. It never came.

" You FOOL! Are you trying to draw attention to yourself? Here my lord is trying to dissuade the other from taking you from this manor, and you go about speaking like that?"

I blinked as I looked at him. Why was he concerned fo my well being? Well since im being very outspoken..

" Why do you care..?"

His golden eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He moved his glasses away from his face as he brought his hand and gently placed it around my neck in a light grip. He brought his face very close to my own, I could feel his breath against my lips.

" I find you.. Interesting.. I'm never one to explain myself, but for some reasons, your happiness as of right now is all I want. And for that to happen, you need to stay here. Hell be damned if I let that demon steal from me."

I could only stare in shock at him. I let my mouth drop as I saw his golden eyes change to silted fuchsia hues.

"Claude… what's wrong with your eyes?"

I should of kept my mouth shut, because as soon as I said what I said, his eyes looked at me. I gasped as a smirk soon replaced the snarl that was on his lips. I could feel the color draining from my face. So the other earl waas right, No, Hannah and the triplets I'm sure were human. I gulped as I stareed into his eyes.

"Who are you? Better yet, WHAT are you?"

He smirked at me then, and with his breath a mere hairs breath away from mine, he said and did something that made my heart stop.

" I can turn day into night, sugar into salt, creatures into corps, navy into golden.. That is what makes a Trancy butler. Also.. I am.. A demon, and you? Are mine.."

With that, he pressed his lips to mine. I was in such a state of shock, that I blacked out, and fell towards the ground. I heard his dark chuckled until that once again faded to nothing.

AN: Well? What did you think about this chapter? I need to get a head start on Sebastian's chapter. They have not had much time alone, so next chapter is going t be dedicated to just them. My my, what will happen now…?


	8. Out and about with Sebastian

Out and about with Sebastian

My morning routine is as normal as it goes. I get up, I get forced into a corset, have a heavy dress draped over me, have my hair and makeup done, and go down for breakfast. Looking around at the lord of the manor I offered him a small curtsy before I took a seat next to him. Sebastian served us, and we ate. Sebastian would tell Ceil his duties for the day, and he would groan (not literally, but you can see it in his eyes. ) and I did my own thing. Today though, was going to be slightly different.

I saw Ceil look up from his meal, and look at Sebastian's form, before looking at my own. I saw him slightly smirk as he played with his food that was in front of him. Placing the fork down, he picked up his tea cup, and took a sip, before taking us both by surprise.

" Sebastian. I need you and (Your name) to run into London for the day. There are a few items that I want picked up. I'm also sure that (your name) Would like to see London instead of staying all day here in the manor."

Both myself and Sebastian looked at him. My own eyes were dancing with light as I would finally be leaving the manor and going out into the world of nineteenth century London. Sebastian though carried a small frown.

"With all due respect my lord, you have a full day of things to do-"

" I know that Sebastian, that why I'm staying behind. YOU will be escorting the lady (Your name) around London. Also that tea set that you ordered I heard came in. This is an order Sebastian."

I knew something was up. Though Sebastian and I got along well, Ceil had something up his sleeve. Besides what am I going to do in London? Window shop?

" Ceil your gracious for thinking about me my lord, however what am I to do in London? Its not like I have money to go shopping with, and before you say anything, I am not taking your money, especially if I haven't earned it.

One thing I was always, even at home, was admit about earning my own money. I don't take out freebies. However I think the earl ahs other plans.

" Despite what you may believe, you have earned it already. Your lessons have progressed, and I feel that you have earned a small allowance. You have earned one hundred pounds to go out and shop with. Besides, you will have to get out sometime. No ifs, ands or buts about it. My rule."

He smirked, I knew that he had something up his sleeve. But if its an order who am I to say no to a day of shopping? I consigned myself to defeat. Plus he's a kid. Cant argue with them.

" As you wish my lord. I have but no choice but to bend to your will. "

Secretly I was happy. I saw Sebastian give me glances, before bowing to his lord.

" I Shall go and fetch the carriage, my lady, once its prepared, we will go into the city. If the lady doesn't mind, I would like to pick up the lords tea set before we do anything else. I want to have it safely in the carriage before we go off gallivanting through the streets.'

" If course Sebastian, you're the guide, I need to do as you say, remember?"

I gave him a gently smile. I really miss spending time with the man. So maybe now we will spend a bit of time together. I dipped into a curtsy, as Sebastian left the office. I looked at the lord as he grinned at the retreating butler.

"What do you have planned?"

He looked at me, the l9ok of the kid who just got his hand caught in the cookie jar before he scowled at me. I simply raised an eyebrow. Over the past few weeks that I have been here, I had gotten along with the young earl. He has taught me how to play chest,(though he still kicks my ass in it EVERYTIME WE PLAY) I cant really say he opened up a lot, but now he seemed to have just a little.

" Nothing of the sort. I want you to get out of the manor for a while, and explore what London has to offer you. Also there is a festival in town that I'm sure you will enjoy. "

He scowled at me, and I just grinned. I had a feeling that there was something that he was not telling me. I have an idea, but I can't just go jumping to conclusions after all. I was about to continue the conversation but Sebastian came back.

" My lady, the carriage is ready, and awaiting us."

"Thank you Sebastian, Ceil you have a good day and don't work yourself to hard."

I stood up, and bid the lord farewell, and fallowed the phantom hive butler out of the room. Smiling to Sebastian after he closed the door, I spun around and chuckled. I was all excited that I was not only leaving the mansion for a while but that I was going shopping in nineteenth century London. What was I going to buy? So many decision and not enough money to buy it all. I almost missed what Sebastian had said to me.

" Excuse me? Im sorry, I nearly missed what you said Sebastian, do forgive me."

" I said you look beautiful, my lady"

He gave me a small smile, and I couldn't help but blush at his comment. I picked up the skirts of my dress as I walked down the steps, and over to the carriage, Sebastian held the door open for me, as well as offered his hand to help me into the carriage. I smiled at him, and sat down gently. I felt the carriage move after he shut the door, and soon after that, the thing started to move.

It was less then an hour, and we had entered London. He pulled the carriage to a stop, and got off. Opening the door, he offered his hand and I got out. Stepping foot on the ground, I smiled as I looked around.

"So this is London.. Its not as busy as I expected it to be."

" Its still early morning my dear. If we have come later, it would have been very busy, and finding a place to rest the horse would have been most difficult."

"Ya your right. it's the summer season, so there is a lot more people out and about. Well lets go get what you need to get then after that, we can walk and stuff."

Truth be told, I was more interested in the fair when I was shopping really. Yes ill be doing some of that, but since ceil mentioned the fair, I have been thinking about it on the ride over here. We walked around, and I looked at some of the people who wee out. Most of the woman had simply dress's on. I almost felt a little over dressed with mine that showed off my shoulders. I fallowed Sebastian into a shop, and walked around for a bit. He delt with business, and got my attention.

"(Your name), Its time to depart for now. I need to get this back to the carriage."

I fallowed him without another word. We walked back to the carriage in silence. Once there, the butler safely tucked the item away, and nodded his head to me.

" The lord told you about the festival did he not?"

"Yes, I'm all excited about going to it, if we have some time."

He nodded his head, that handsome smile returning to his lips. Whoa, wait a minute, Handsome? Well, cant deny that I don't get butterflies when I here his voice. He just looks and sounds to good to be true. I could wait to see what they had there. We continued walking. I had bought two rings, a dress, and a necklace for myself. After we once again deposited those items at the carriage, we went to the fair. Pulling me aside, he looked at me carefully.

" Not under any circumstances, are you to leave my sight. I don't know what the lord would do if he were to find out that you got lost, or hurt."

"All right, I wont try to wander off. You don't need to hold my hand Sebastian."

I began joking with him, even though the situation was all seriousness. I fallowed Sebastian as we walked around the different stalls, and things like that. One thing that I did notice that they had in this error? A ferris wheel. It must be something new or something, because it looked slightly different from the ones that I know of back at home. Staring up at it, I had realized that I had lost Sebastian. Walking around for a few minutes trying to locate him, I finally gave up. Walking over to the banks of the Thames.

Closing my eyes, I saw a butterfly sitting on a flower, that one flower made me think of a song. Had I known that I was being watched by something sinister, I would of been more alert. Singing the song I smiled to myself closing my eyes as I let the music flow out of my throat, and into the air.

"_Over on the hill, there grows a flower,_

_Growing quicker still, more perfect by the hour,_

_Deep within that flower, is a tiny chair,_

_All a fringed with gold, the fairy queen sits there.. "_

I smiled as I opened my eyes, unbeknown to me, the figure drew closer and closer. Being an empath myself, I should of felt the malice coming off of that person in waves, but I was ignoring it, continuing with my tune as I couldn't help myself

" _It is in her breath, that the wind is blown,_

_It is in her heart, as pure as winters snow,_

_It is in her tears that crystal raindrops fall,_

_And within her years, that she is in our soul.."_

" _Oh dark eyes, help me see, just one look, she is gone,_

_Look on me, we are one.. Fading with the setting sun.."_

The person was drawing ever closer, though my heart rate picked up, I was afraid but to scared to move, and I know that when I did, it would be far to late. I simply closed my eyes, and waited, singing as I did.

"_As the willow bows, to her majesty,_

_All the forest flowers, who loves a mystery,_

_Who does not admire, who does not adore,_

_Who does not desire, who wishes to see more. "_

"_Oh dark eyes, help me see, just one look, she is gone,_

_Look on me, we are one.. Fading with the setting sun.._

_Fading with the setting sun…_

_Fading with the setting… sun…"_

I felt a shadow over me, a small tear ran form my eye as I opened them, there in front of me was.. The trancy butler? What the hell was he doing here? I blinked as I saw the smirk on his face. I only blinked once more as I looked at him. Walking over to my left, he sat down with me and fixed his glass's.

" You have a real talent you know my dear. It was a shame that lord phantom hive will not share such talent willingly. Personally I would lock you up and never let you out for fear of someone stealing you away."

" I don't have to worry about that, as no one is going to steal me. Besides I'm just one girl after all, I'm sure I could be replaced."

He shifted his golden gaze at me, narrowing his eyes on my form. He frowned slightly before a smirk fitted his thin lips.

" That's where you are wrong, my little song bird."

I found myself yanked to a strong chest, the wind nearly knocked out of me. Looking up at the Trancy butler, I attempted to move away, only to find my arm in an iron grip.

" You have two seconds to let go of me before I start screaming for attention…"

His smirk only darkened, before I knew it he had me turned around, and with a single blow to my head, I was out like a light.

I woke up a shirt time later, tied to a chair. Keeping my eyes closed, I head that bastard talking to someone else.. It sounded familiar.. Like…

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian had found me, how, I don't know, but when I see that man again I was going to kiss him. I looked at a steal door that seemed to be the only way in here, looking down, I found myself over a body of water. It looked like I was inside of a boat house. I heard a lot of banging on the door, but that stopped before long. Soon, both doors came flying off the hinges, and there stood Sebastian. God did he look pissed. His eyes were silted-wait, his eyes WERE silted, what the hell?

I only stared at him as he looked up at me, but I felt the rope starting to move, and there, on top of the chair, was the other male. He smiled down at him as he spoke gently.

" Sebastian Michealis, interesting to see you once again. Though it appears that I have something that you want. I will be more then willing to trade with you, the girl, for the lord.. "

"Humph.. What kind of butler would I be if I were to allow you to take my charge, and trade her for my lord? Why I wouldn't be worth my weight in salt."

He smirked and looked at the butler. Something had occurred to me right that second. Neither of these two men, were human. Looking up at the Trancy butler(as he was closer) I saw fuchsia colored orbs, and black silted eyes, like that of a cats. He caught my eyes, and knelt down. Running a hand down my face, and over my throat. Closing my eyes, I spoke as he removed his hand.

"What are you..? For you are obviously not human.."

He grinned, and showed me a set of incisors that would make a dog cower in fear. I tried to struggle out of the ropes that held me true to the chair. He kept an eye on Sebastian, who looked as if his form was going to shift, before the other male whispered into my ear.

"I can turn day into night, sugar into salt, creatures into corps, navy into golden.. That is what makes a Trancy butler. Also.. I am.. A demon, and you? Are dead..."

I felt my eyes widen as the hair breaths of string, or was that web? Was cut, and I fell towards the water. I saw the look of horror on Sebastian's face as he and the other one started going at it again. I crashed into the water, and slowly sank. God the water was cold, yes it was in the middle of summer but the water was still cold to me. I looked up as I saw them righting, knives and forks flying at each other as they fought for supremacy. I felt my lungs burn with the need for oxygen. I began to wiggle a bit, seeing if I can get out of my binds now that I was at least wet. The rope held firm.

Was I really going to die out here? In this cold water? I could feel myself beginning to cough involuntarily, the water starting to fill my lungs. I shook my head, as I coughed again, more water filled my lungs. My heart was beating hard, and I let out one last scream, a cry for Sebastian, for god, ANYONE to get me out of this alive. For the second time that day, I blacked out. This time, I prayed that I would wake up.

Bright lights. I was in a bright room. I smiled up at my mothers face, she was so happy that I had been born a girl. She had always wanted a little girl of her own. Blinking, I saw myself at my first day of school, I remembered how I cried for my mother all that day, it was very hard for me to leave her. The first day of school turned into my grandmothers wake, seeing the body lying in the casket. I didn't know what it meant or why everyone was crying. Mom was most upset as she held me. The scene switched from that to my first day of jr, high. The bullying, was non stopped and I had decided to try to end it all, my mother found me and placed me at St. Agathas hospital to be evaluated. They let me go a week later. Finally, it switched to the last day of school, where I simply came home from school, met creed in his shop, and took the book home.

I felt myself falling just then, and when I landed, I felt my breath enter my body. I gasped deeply for the life giving oxygen. I heard my name being called out in a near panic. Opening my eyes, I stared into Sebastian's worried gaze. I also heard someone else.

" Hmmm? She's alive sebas-chan! Now you can give me that kiss that you promised me!"

I blinked, and looked at this weirdo with red hair. His eyes were a weird color, and- wait a second are his teeth razor short like a sharks? Was he a demon too? Sebastian placed me down, and walked with the red head. I heard a few things at that time, one was a few shushed words, before a loud 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!' sound was heard, fallowed by something crashing into something hard. Sebastian came, back he was stiff, and the look on his face was one of pure rage.

" What was the last thing I told you before we got separated by the large crowed.."

"Do not wander off.."

" And what did you do…"

" Sebastian I tried to find you, really I did! Its not like we had a meeting spot set up for us to meet incase we got separated…"

He gave me a look, his eyes going to their demonic fuchsia color as he leaned his face closer to me. I was scared. He was a demon, what would he do to me now that I knew his and the other butlers secret? Would Sebastian kill me? Or threaten me? I don't know at this point. I felt his hand enclose around my throat, and gave me a light shake. I could tell that he was holding back.

" I almost lost you, my lady, do you understand that? I almost had to take your body to the undertaker. If that damnable reaper hadn't shown up, I would of LOST you!"

He was screaming at me, I let a few tears fall, because he was right, by all rights I should be dead. I shouldn't be alive right now. I was underwater way to long to be allowed to live. But by some miracle, or this case, a reaper, whatever that was anyways UI would be truly dead. I was soon brought to a chest, I heard Sebastian's heart beating like mad. For good measure he shook me again.

" Sebastian, I'm sorry, I never tried to disobey you, it was the last thing on my mind, but I couldn't find you.. I looked everywhere, so I went to he rivers edge.."

"Be silent you little fool!"

I winced and closed my eyes. They weren't shut for long. As soon as I felt a silky pair of lips on mine, I flung them open. Sebastian Michealis, butler to the phantomhive family, was kissing me. I didn't know what to think. Well? I said I would kiss him when he found me. I pressed my lips back to his, and I felt his arms encircle my waist. I felt one of his hands on the back of my head, holding me in place there, as his lips moved gracefully over mine. When he broke apart he gave me another stern look as he spoke.

" Don't you ever make me have to go looking for you like that again."

I could only nod my head mutely, the tingle of his kiss still on my lips. Right now, I had no idea what to think, but damn, this had just gotten a lot more complicated…

AN: Ok, here is the other Sebastian chapter four. I hope you all enjoy it. It seems to me as if I am doing a better job on the Claude chapters then I am the Sebastian ones. Well, I'm trying my best, and I hope you are all enjoying them. As for all my review3ers, you know who you are.


	9. Of Demons and Confessions(Claude)

Of Demons and Confessions.

I woke up in my own room, I heard people talking about me, some wondered what had happened. I heard Hannah in the background scolding someone, however that person scolded her right back. I could tell right away that it was Claude.

" I do believe that its none of your concern Hannah. You know your place, don't make me have to show you once again."

" You have put us all at risk Claude, what happens if she runs off and tells someone? Or worse, brings a priest strong enough to find us out?"

" She wont be leaving the manor ever, unless its with me. You have nothing to fear about. Now the rest of you, get back to work. You three into the garden and tidy it up, Hannah, to the kitchen. Ill wake her up, and give her, her tasks."

I heard them all leave my room, except for one. I felt my heartbeat race, the other lord was right, I was a mortal in a nest of demons. And from what I just heard, I was never going to be leaving. Ever. I felt a gloved hand to my face, and gently he started to speak my name.

"(Your name) You need to arise and do your daily chores. The others are already convinced that you should be killed for knowing what the phantomhive lord had already spilled. Come now, are you not feeling well? I know your awake, and heard everything."

I was caught. For some reason he knew I was awake, opening my eyes and looking straight up at him, I frowned as I thought back to the night before.

" Is true, I am in a nest of demons.. What have I gotten myself into? How do I get out?"

He narrowed his golden eyes at me. Closing them, he fixed his glass's before sighing.

" There is no way out for you. Now that you know you are expected to keep the secret, or risk death or worse. The hospitals in this era are not what you are used to I'm sure. And they are mush harsher and death does fallow some of the patients there."

I paled. Yes I knew what happened when people went into some mental institutions in this era. It was never a happy ending for the patient. Or if it was, it was few and far in-between. I lowered my head, a sign that I had no choice but to agree to his terms.

" All right.. Even if I told someone, they will think I'm insane, and throe me in a church or something."

He smirked and nodded his head, before giving it a gentle pat.

"Good girl. Your going out into the second part of the garden to plant flowers for his highness. Everything you will need is in the shed. Do be careful, the others are a bit… weary of you."

I nodded my head, and rose form my bed. I noticed that I was still wearing my dress from yesterday. Walking into my small bathroom, I undressed, before washing up, and redressed. Pulling my (long/short) hair out of my face, and off of my neck, I headed towards the garden. I always felt at home here in the garden. It was very relaxing.

Making my way down the stone courtyard, I turned left, and ducking under the willow tree, I walked over to the shed. Opening the door, I pulled out the small hoe, a small shovel, and of course the flower buds that the lord had ordered. This made me think of a song, rather sad but for the sake of my sanity, and the hopes of getting this job done faster, I started singing once again

_"It was an English ladye bright,_  
_(The sun shines fair on Carlisle wall,)_  
_And she would marry a Scottish knight,_  
_For Love will still be lord of all."_

I moved my away about the garden. Moving the bulbs with me as I worked. Digging and planting. Shaking my head, I moved about once more. Going to the last flower bed. I sewed and planted my flowers with such tender care, as if they were my own.

_"Blithely they saw the rising sun_  
_When he shone fair on Carlisle wall;_  
_But they were sad ere day was done,_  
_Though Love was still the lord of all."_

_"Her sire gave brooch and jewel fine,_  
_Where the sun shines fair on Carlisle wall;_  
_Her brother gave but a flask of wine,_  
_For ire that Love was lord of all."_

I saw the triplets looking at me from around a cornerstone. I stared back at them, before giving them a small smile. They looked at each other, before they disappeared going back to doing whatever chores that they had to attend to around the manor. I simply shrugged and continued singing.

_"For she had lands both meadow and lea,_  
_Where the sun shines fair on Carlisle wall,_  
_For he swore her death, ere he would see_  
_A Scottish knight the lord of all."_

I remembered a friend of mine, she was just ten years old. A dear friend of mine. Her stepmother was jealous because her father and her got into fights about Abigail, and how much time her father was spending with her. She had suggested sending her off to a boarding school to be taken cared of there. Her father simply refused, as she was the only tie to his late wife, my dear friends mother that he had left. That news of course got her fired up, and she concocted a plan to rid herself of my friend.

_"That wine she had not tasted well  
(The sun shines fair on Carlisle wall)  
When dead, in her true love's arms, she fell,  
For Love was still the lord of all!"_

That night, in a show of good will, Abigail's stepmother made them dinner, it was to be special, because she was going to apologize to her for all the years that she had mistreated her, took her anger out on her, and abused her. She made abi some juice. If I was only there.. I would of told her not to trust the witch, that she was only going to hurt her once again. She always believed that there was good in the most evilest of people. I found out how wrong she was, and she had paid for her mistake. With her life.

_"He pierced her brother to the heart,  
Where the sun shines fair on Carlisle wall -  
So perish all would true love part  
That Love may still be lord of all!"_

"And then he took the cross divine,  
Where the sun shines fair on Carlisle wall,  
And died for her sake in Palestine;  
So Love was still the lord of all."

I remembered standing at her grave the day after the funeral, my mother wouldn't allow me to go to it for fear that I would scream or worse. She was right. I would of caused a scene, accused the wretched woman of killing her. I would of disgraced my parents, but I knew what was going on, and I think abi's father did to. Standing at her grave, I pulled out the small athame that she had given me two days prior to her death. I smiled down at it. Looking down at my wrist I remembered the day I carved the Celtic symbol in my wrist for peace. She always wanted peace, and Because f that I will always remember it.

_"Now all ye lovers, that faithful prove,  
(The sun shines fair on Carlisle wall)  
Pray for their souls who died for love,  
For Love shall still be lord of all!"_

Placeing a hand on my necklace, I pulled the string and had that same athamae that she had given to me. Turning my left wrist up, was also the same symbol that I have carved into it a little more then eight years ago. I wiped a tear from my eye, as I planted the last bulb. I really did miss her still.

" Lovely voice my dear. No wonder why the trancy butler wishes to keep you close by.."

I looked around and was startled to see the butler from the night before standing on a tree branch in the garden. I stood up, and walked over to him. What on earth could he want in the garden with me?

" Um.. Yam sorry about that, people sometimes don't like my voice, but hey one has to past the time somehow.."

"Indeed. I need to ask you a few questions, if you have a few moments."

I remembered the night before where the boy with the eye patch was speaking about me. He wanted to know some information about me for some reason. I would have to play things safely if I'm not going to get hurt. If Claude was a demon, I'm sure guessing that this one is as well. I backed away slightly a little afraid of him.

" Come, come, there is not need to be frightened. I was not told to hurt you, just get some information from you is all. Nothing to be worried about."

He gave me a smile, it was almost cute, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"You're a demon.. Just like Claude is. Forgive me for being rude, but I'm not going to take my chances.. I don't wish to be hurt intentionally or un intentionality…"

I had intentions of walking away, however a hand on my shoulder soon stopped me. I was afraid to turn around for fear of what I would see. Instead he turned me around and picked me up.

"HEY! Put me down!"

I struggled to get out of his iron grasps, but sadly for me my struggles were in vein. He simply lept out of the way, as another form took the place of where we both were. Looking back I saw that it was Claude. He didn't look happy at all.

"Its bad enough that you come trespassing onto my highness's property, but now you are stealing his servants as well? Are there no boundaries you wont cross Michaelis?"

Claude sighed in irritation as he glared up at the other male. Sebastian, if I remember correctly was his name, He just simply smirked, and pulling me closer, he took his thumb and index finger, and placed them under my chin, forcing me to look up. He eyed me, as if I was a piece of meat, before turning his attention back to the other butler.

" I would of sent a message of my arrival, but I heard this haunting melody, and I just had to check it out for myself. The girl has a gift, don't you think Faustus?"

"Indeed she does, now if you would be so kind as to place her down, and leave immediately, I wont have to kill you."

" I think you should listen to him…"

"Be still now, once I have the information from her, I will be sure to return her safe and sound. Cant have such a treasure be taken before her time, now can we?"

I saw the area where I had just planted start to move, like the ground was shaking where Claude was standing. I began to struggle, but before I knew anything I was dropped. Crimson liquid splattered my face as I landed with a thump on my side. I winced as I felt a blinding pain travel from my shoulder to my hip. Rolling onto my back. I saw the battle that was unfolding.

I saw as they threw knives and forks at each other, watched them as the dodged, they both moved with a grace and air around them. Both born fighters. I started to sit up, thanking god that I wasn't hurt to bad from the fall. I took this opportunity to start running. I could still hear them fighting as I passed the first garden, and ran into the manor. I ran to my room, and closed the door. I waited in my room for someone to come and get me.

I didn't have to wait long. Claude entered my quarters without knocking. Giving a small scream I fled to my bathroom. Hiding behind the door, he had the decency to knock this time.

"(Your name) Come with me, its urgent."

Coming out of the bathroom I looked at him. He looked perfect, despite fighting with the phantomhive butler. Coming to stand before him. He grabbed me and started to drag me down the hall, we once again ended up in the kitchen. Letting me go, he made his way towards the counter, he stopped there, and stared at the wall. This was really started to freaked me out because of the fact that I had not seen him this.. Frazzled before. Normally he was cool and collected. He turned around and was stalking towards me. Backing up, I hit a counter of my own and with no where to go. I felt his hands on my waist, and without warning he picked me up and sat me on the counter.

" What is it about you that makes demons and earls love and hate you?"

His eyes had turned to their demonic shade, as I got a closer look, I saw that he did have some bruising on his handsome face. Looking him over I saw that he had a hole in his uniform. Upon further inspection, I gasped, and placed a hand over the wound.

"Your bleeding!"

" The wound is healing, its one of the perks of being a demon."

I felt his hand trace form my knees to my hips. I turned away as my face blushed bright red. I shook myself as I placed my hands over his.

"Sir, I do believe that relationships inside the manor is forbidden, is it not?"

He frowned before that smirk appeared on his face once again. His eyes bore into mine, and to tell you the truth, I could not help but fall into their golden depths. He tilted his head slightly to the side before speaking.

" It was never said that relationships could not be formed among the staff. Maybe that's how thing are where you come from, but not here. In fact, they rather the relationships stay in the same household, so that no strife could be caused between the different houses. And besides, you have grown on me in the weeks. Mayhap I will court you while you are here."

My face turned fifty shades of red, Claude, courting me? Wait, is that like dating or something? He cant possibly mean take me out or something. Why would he?

" If you don't mind me asking, why would you even want to court me? When there is the possibility that I could leave at any time?"

"You wont be going anywhere while under my watch (Your name). I guarantee it. Besides, why would you want to leave? From what you have written about in that silly book that is under your pillow, the air is foul where you are, its harder to breath there, yet you have no problems doing so here. So I ask, why would you want to leave?"

" You've read my DIARY!"

I was in shock. So THAT'S how he knows more about me then what I've been telling him. He's been reading in that little note pages thingie that I found earlier last week. He's been prying into my business when I am not there to protect it! He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. I have also become aware of how close he has gotten to me, his chest is touching mine ever so softly.

" What is this Diary that you speak up?"

" it's a privet journal, no one is supposed to read it. How much do you know?"

He only smirked at me and taking off his glass's I saw him place them in one of his tailcoat pockets. When he stared at me face to face, our noses were apart, and when he spoke, I felt his breath against my lips. Ironically, his breath smelled a little like sweet, almost like candy.

"I read everything my dear, epically the part about the dream that you had the other night where body limbs were entangled together in a web of silken sheets, and heady moans.. Not to mention something called, heavy petting?"

He was enjoying this, my embarrassment must of been on my face as he chuckled darkly. His eyes were back to their demonic color as he pulled me closer. Now our bodies were touching. He slashed his lips across my own once again, his hands traveling down my shoulders. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, while the other went to the back of my head to hold me there. I was brought out of my shock, and I began to kiss him back. I allowed my hand to travel down the plains of his hard chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and before I knew it, he was trailing his lips down the column of my throat.

I opened my eyes, and gave a startled scream, as the wine eyed demon struck the back of Claude's head, sending him crashing to the floor. In the span of a hearts beat, I was once again in the arms of the phantomhive butler.

"Such a pain it is to get a hold of you, isn't it my little song bird. No matter now. I shall get what I came fir, but it will appear that I need to take you somewhere."

He pinched the back of my neck, and within a moment I blacked out. Before my mind completely submitted to the blackness, I realized just then, that I was at the mercy, of a stranger, not just any stranger, a demonic one.

AN: Chapter four I believe it is, completed. Let me know how well I did. For all of you Claude lovers, the rate is possibly going up. I plan on dedicating a chapter to all my reviewers, especially those who love Claude. I love you guys and thanks for keeping me inspired to write. Also, I want to let you all know that I am going to heave at least one song in my chapters. Some might like it some might not, but It take up some room that I can easily fill if I don't have any inspiration to write. Also I am going to be looking for a peer reviewer for my chapters. I am desperate need of one as I have a tendency to not proof read. So if your interested, drop me a PM. Also if you haven't noticed, Claude doesn't say that he confesses feelings, but he HAS said that he wants to court you. So the intention is there, without him really saying it. I mean if the real Claude had you in the kitchen, you think he would say " Hey lets go out?" LOL NOPE! Till next update. Ja Ne! 


	10. A Chance meeting and Romance(Sebastian)

A Chance Meeting, and some romance?

Sebastian took me home, and after helping me out of the carriage, I began to gather the stuff that I had purchased from London. Picking up the box's I placed them on the ground until I grabbed the tea set that Sebastian was going to get. I handed it to him before smiling at him. He gave me a small smile back, before he began picking up my own boxes. Stopping him I smiled.

"I can take care of my own things, Sebastian. Thank you."

"Oh my lady, I insist. Besides, if I cannot handle such a task, well what kind of butler would I be?"

He only smirked at me as I felt myself growing more and more attached to the butler, I don't know why the servants are all afraid of him, I mean who could be afraid of Sebastian. He likes kitties for the love of god! I smirked at what he just said.

" You know, I come from a time where the ladies need to fend for themselves, and chivalry is almost dead. So really this is like no big deal. Besides, I bought the clothes, I might as well bring them up to my room."

"If I have let you do that, then I would have the job I have now, would I?"

He had me there. True the phantomhive butler did everything by the books, but would it kill him to do something out of the ordinary? We both walked into the manor, side by side. No sooner then we entered and shut the door, Mei-Rin ran towards us, and gave a hasty bow.

" Mister Sebastian, I know you just got back, you did, but the lord wishes to see you in his study right away."

" I see, please take these to (Your name)'s room."

He turned to look at me. I gave him a sheepish smile, as he placed a palm on my cheek, which of caused cause my face to flare a bright pink.

" I shall not be long but as you know ill be in the study when you are ready to join us."

I nodded my head as I looked at him, and bit the bottom of my lip. Was it just me? Or was Sebastian being a bit m or affectionate since earlier today when I almost died? Sebastian soon left, and Mei and I headed towards my room. Sighing, I started to take the box's and placed the gown, and things on my bed. I sighed as I went to put it away, but was cut off by a knock at my door. Sebastian popped his head in, and spoke gently, though in a serious tone.

" My lady, the young master wishes a word with you."

"ok I'm coming"

Making my way over towards the staircase that lead to the second floor, I sighed as I hiked up my dress, and made my way up the long staircase. Going into the firs room on the left. I knocked.

"Enter."

Coming in, I walked over towards the young earl, and dipped into a low curtsy. I waited for Ceil to acknowledge me. I didn't have to wait to long.

"(Your Name). We are going into London to figure out a series of slayings in the area. Apparently this murderer is going after the ladies of high society. He is taking his victims by chance, and then luring them off to an unknown location and murdering the,. I have a hunch that its due to black magic."

Sitting down, I tilted my head to the side, and blinked once more. Only after two minutes did I realize what he was asking.

" Wait, are you asking me to go hang out on the streets and be a good little girl and wait for someone to try to sweet talk me into going with them, and getting myself killed?"

I gave him a look, and paled when I saw the smirk that crossed his face. He was serious. Shaking my head, I stood up, and began to back away. He frowned when he saw me doing that.

" Your not going to be alone, Sebastian and I will be watching your every move. And one more thing. The girls have not been taken off the streets, but out of fancy parties. We will be attending the Viscount of Druite's party tomorrow night. We will need to get you ready. Your task is going to be most important, and aside from doing me this favor I'll increase your allowance for helping me in this."

He didn't get it. The money really meant nothing to me, and besides, why would I want to wait for some stranger to pick me up. But then again if they are going to be constantly watching me, then I guess I should feel safe. I sighed as I looked at him.

" Ill do it. But under one condition. Neither one of you is to loose sight of me. I don't want to become this guys next victim."

"Done"

I nodded my head. It appears that I would be wearing my new gown and accessories for this gig earlier then I thought. And since its going to be a party, ill be hanging out with the local wallflowers. But then again Sebastian and Ceil will end up being wallflowers as well. Rising from my chair, I would offer another small curtsy, before I left the phantomhive boy. Making my way towards the door, I slowly turned the doorknob, and opened it. Closing the door behind me I walked out and headed down the long hallway

Not looking where I was going I bumped into someone. Looking up I stared into the wince colored eyes of Sebastian. I gave him a small curtsy.

" My apologies. I really need to stop running into you like this."

He smiled before placing a hand on my cheek. I could feel it heating up.

" Its quiet all right my lady. I trust that you took care of whatever the lord wished?"

" Ya, he wants me to play the part of a wallflower at the party that we're going to tomorrow night. I' a little worried about it as I don't want to become this psycho's next victim. Last thing I want to do is end up with the local undertaker."

I shuddered. The undertaker. And it wasn't the pro wrestler either. A person who prepares bodies for their final resting place within mother earth. I was to into my thoughts, but out of the corner of my eye, I managed to catch the dark glimpse in the butlers eyes before he spoke next.

" The young lord wont let anything happen to you, and trust me, neither will I."

Nodding my head, I headed out towards the garden. After spending a few minutes talking to Finny, I made my way back inside. Going back to my room I looked around. Sighing, I sat down at the vanity, and began to brush my(long/short) hair. I was day dreaming when I herd a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Sebastian came in with a cart, on the cart was small sweets, some warm milk, and a mint. He glanced at me. This was the first time he ever saw my hair down. I simply raised my eyebrows as he stared at me. He caught himself, and began to pour the milk into a cup.

" This will help you sleep, as the young master wishes you to sleep early tonight. You must have your rest for the mission tomorrow."

He handed me the cup, and I drank it all within a few gulps. Taking a breath after I drank it, I was about to wipe my mouth of the extra, but Sebastian beat me too it. Gently he took my chin in his hand, and using his thumb, he took the spilled liquid away. I stared into wine colored eyes, and I felt my face flushed. Slowly, he moved his face ever closer to my own, my heart began to beat faster, and closing my eyes, I felt his lips touch my own. He slowly moved his lips in a sensual caressing way, the warmth that flowed threw me went straight to my lower abdomen. And before to long, he broke the kiss. We stared at each other, neither one of us speaking. Before to long, he took a step back. Picking up my hand he gently brought it to his lips, planting a small kiss upon it.

" No harm shall come to you tomorrow night.."

I nodded my head, a little to dizzy as I rose to my feet, and walked over to my bed. Mei stepped in, as Sebastian left to help me undress(The corset was strung up in the back, so I couldn't loosen it myself.) She helped me slip into my night dress, and I gently plopped myself down in the bed, before pulling the covers over my for the night.

The next morning I was up at the crack of dawn. Today we were going into London, and thankfully going to the young lords town house there. Tonight we would attend a party where I was going to be used as bait. I felt nervous. Even though both Ceil and Sebastian promised me that nothing would happen, I had this feeling deep inside, that something was going to go wrong. I hate this feeling, because I know.. I'm right…

Getting dressed I went down for breakfast. Neither ceil or Sebastian said nothing to me, but as I ate my mind began to wander. Why would Sebastian kiss me last night.. It was almost like there was more then a physical attraction going on here. ' Well yes, you really like him. No dought about that, but what does he really think of you?' sighing, I placed my fork down gently, signifying that I was done. Sebastian came over, and took my plate with a small smile. I returned it as I placed my hands in my lap. Ceil looked up at me, his eyes narrowed.

" I hope you got your rest, because we are leaving for London right after breakfast."

" I know, I rested well enough, and I can always use makeup if there are dark circles under my eyes"

"Good. I want you looking your best. I want you to be selected out tonight, as I need to catch this murderer."

I nodded my head as I rose from my chair. He also stood, and left the table. I did the same, going back to my room to pack. When I got there, all my stuff had already been stuffed into a traveling chest, and was awaiting for finny to take it down stairs. Heading down stairs, I was lead out to the carriage, and Sebastian helped me in. Sitting across from Ceil, I sighed and looked out the window. The carriage started moving as we made our way out of the country, and into the bustling city of London.

Getting to his London house, I sighed as I was helped out of the carriage. Making my way into the house I was greeted by a stranger male with.. A turban on his head? Interesting fellow to be here in London. Looking from me to Ceil he spoke gently, his accent thick. He was Indian, just be looking at him, but his voice defiantly proved it.

" Greetings lord Ceil. Welcome home. My prince and I have kept the town house spotless for you incase you came for a visit."

"Thank you Master Agni. I trust everything has gone well in my absence?"

The Indian named agni, nodded his head with a kind smile. He was good looking to say the least. I looked away shyly as his attention was turned to me. I felt Sebastian come up behind me, and placed a hand by my ear. He whispered gently to me.

" Master Agni is prince Soma's servant. The prince wishes to learn how to be a gentleman, so the lord said that he could stay here. "

I nodded my head as I looked from ceil to agni. I of course dipped into a low curtsy when out eyes met. Sebastian beat me to the introductions.

" Master Agni, this is the lady (Your name) She will be staying with us for some time. So do please teawt her as a guest of the lord."

" Of course Mister Sebastian. My lady, please allow me to bring your things inside and to your room."

I nodded my head as I looked at him. Turning to ceil, I gave him a sheepish smile.

" Do you mind if I take a small nap before getting ready for tonight? For some reason, im very tired."

" Fine with me. I wanted you rested for tonight anyways."

With that he turned away and headed inside. Ceil told me that I would be getting the room next to his own. After Agni placed my things into my room, I gave him another curtsy, and bided him a good day. Going over to the bed, I shifted my corset, and laid down on the bed. There was a knock at my door a few hours later. Opening my eyes, I saw Sebastian entering my room with the dress that I bought the day before.

" My lady, its time to awaken."

Rising from my slumber, I moaned something unintelligent as I got off the comfy bed. Realizing that he held my dress up, I looked at him. He merely raised his eyebrow at me.

" Please remove your dress my lady, I was instructed to help you look your best tonight."

I blinked at him, but sighed as I did as I was told. In no time the dress was on me and my hair and makeup done. Bringing my hands up his lips, he gently kissed them once again before leading me down to the carriage. Yep this was really happening. I looked at him and stopped.

" Sebastian, what if something goes wrong? What if you both are distracted by this party? What if I'm taken and you guys don't know. I'm not supposed to pay attention to you, remember?"

He shook his head as he looked at me, and continued to walk, leading me down the steps to the main entrance way, and out of the door. He helped me into the carriage, and as I sat down, he joined me.

"Nothing will go wrong tonight."

"Exactly. Both the lord and I will have our full attentions on you. Not a single hair on your head will be touched tonight."

I had no choice but to believe them. Coming to a stop beside a gorgeous manor, the carriage door was opened and we all got out. I looked down at my dress. It was a royal blue that hugged me in all the right places. My choker around my throat was snuggly in place, and my ring sparkled against my skin nicely. Walking in with the others, I made my way over to the refreshment table. After getting a glass of wine, I made my way around the room, before finding a small corner to hind myself in. Sebastian and ceil were within my line of sight, so for now I felt safe. Closing my eyes I listened to the music being played.

Four hours have gone by, and not one person had paid attention to me. This was both disappointing and relieving. One because I wasn't a target just yet, and two, nobody else has gone missing. Ceils soon to be wife had made an appearance. I tried to keep to myself, but the girls voice was to high pitched, I couldn't help but laugh at ceils misfortune. Suddenly my attention was taken away by a tall stranger. He had greenish hair, his eyes ironically was nearly as red as Sebastian's. he looked to be scanning the crowd for something, or someone. I moved then, and his eyes landed on me. I pretended not t see him as he smirked and made his way over towards my position. He stopped and looked at me, before offering a small bow.

" Greetings, I've been looking for a beautiful woman such as yourself to accompany me in a dance.. If you would do me the honnor lady..?"

"(Your name). it's a pleasure to meet you sir..?"

"Renaldo Thomas Angelo the third."

I casted a look at Sebastian and ceil, before turning my attentions back to the lord in front of me.

" I would be delighted sir."

"Please, call me Ren."

He led me out onto the dance floor. I sighed as they started to play one of my favorite songs. Green sleeves.

"_Alas, my love, you do me wrong,  
To cast me off discourteously.  
For I have loved you well and long,  
Delighting in your company"_

"_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves."_

I caught the faint sweet sent of… Something that surrounded him. Giggling as he twirled me around the dance floor. I closely listened to the lyrics, and began to fallow sweat with the song.

"_Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
Oh, why did you so enrapture me?  
Now I remain in a world apart  
But my heart remains in captivity."_

"_Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady greensleeves.  
_  
I felt myself falling for this handsome strangers charm. I had completely forgotten about Ceil and Sebastian. All I wanted to do was dance the night away with this handsome stranger. Closing my eyes, I let myself be led away, the music still playing.

"_I have been ready at your hand,  
To grant whatever you would crave,  
I have both wagered life and land,  
Your love and good-will for to have."_

_"Greensleeves was all my joy  
Greensleeves was my delight,  
Greensleeves was my heart of gold,  
And who but my lady green sleeves"_

I had no recollection of time or space, just this mysterious mans eyes, and dancing. Sighing gently, I smiled as if bewitched. The last part of the song played as I was led off into the woods surrounding the manor.

"_Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
To God I pray to prosper thee,  
For I am still thy lover true,  
Come once again and love me."_

I sighed as the song ended with my lingering notes on the wind. I blinked, and realized that we were both far from the party. Looking around I stared at Ren who was smirking. I let my eyes wander around me, before I gently spoke.

"Ren.. Where are we?"

He gave me no more words as he disappeared. Blinking I looked around. Where the hell was Sebastian and Ceil? They both promised me that I would not be out of their sights. Yet here I was all alone with a possible murderer. Then again he would fit the profile. Handsome stranger leading young girls out of parties and into the woods. Yep. I found the kil-

"Uh-"

My words and thoughts were cut short as I felt a rope around my throat. I struggled to get it off of me, yet ren appeared in front of me. How did my hands get tied? Was I enchanted? I struggled to get out of my binds, but as I felt myself losing consciousness', I knew that I was done for. With my last thoughts being about Sebastian and Ceil, I lost consciousness.

"_Hm.. Now what happened to this one? Ah. Another victim. Such a lovely creature this one was. I'm almost tempted to keep you.."_

'That voice… Could it be..?'

"_Yes, I do believe that I will keep you. Such a lovely creature you are. Hehehehe…"_

I felt his hands around my throat, taking off the binding that was used to strangle me. With the restriction gone, I took a gasping breath. Slowly I began to move around, my feeling and memories coming back to me.

" _Ah! A live one! Not everyday one turns up on my doorstep alive after all. Hm.. Once you awake, I will go and prepare you some tea…"_

I started coming to myself after my breathing calmed down a bit. Opening my (your eye color) eyes, I stood up at the face of someone who was familiar to me.

"…Creed?"

_AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Well that was, god I lost count of the chapters, so I'm just going to call it the next chapter. I'm so sorry this is out so late, but I've been working a bit and its been taking me away from my writing. I try to out out chapters as much as I can. Please be well everyone and thank you all for my loyal reviews. There is a surprise coming up next chapter for all you lovely reviewers. Rating will be going up for this next chapter. Till next time. Ja Ne!_


	11. Questions,Markings,andObsessions(Claude)

Of questions, markings, and obsessions.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, I found myself tied to a chair. Blinking, I twisted the bindings around my wrist, but they held firm. I sighed as I looked around. I saw that I was in a room with only a window for light. Turning my head as far as I could I saw that the only other thing in the room with me, was.. A cat O nine tails? What was a medieval tourcher device…? Oh wait.. I'm basically in medieval times…. I heard a door open and close. Off to my right I heard foot steps come right up behind me. I literally froze. One thing that scares me is if I cant see it, its out to get me. I was shocked when the binds came undone.

" There, now that you are awake, I can untie you, and we can get down to the business."

I Watched him as he walked over to a tea set, and poured two cups. Moving my wrists, I looked at the demon in front of me.

" Tea?"

"Thank you.."

Takeing the cup form him, I placed it to my lips, a little hesitant at first, but when he started drinking his own tea, he nodded his head.

" Its all right. I didn't drug it. It wouldn't be beneficial to me bringing you here."

I nodded my head, and started to take a drink. The taste was great.

"Earl grey?"

"Indeed. From the lords private stalk. Strong flavor. Now onto business. I have some questions that you need to answer my dear. Once that is done I may either choose to keep you, or let you go.."

I looked at him and nodded my head. As I continued to drink my tea, he would look me over. Turning away from his gaze I looked down at myself. My clothing was messed up. Placing the tea cup down, I began to fix myself, knowing full well that the demon in front of me was chuckling. Once I was finished I turned to him with a glare, and he smirked.

"Now, from whence did you come from?"

I looked at him. He was questioning me on where I came from? Might as well answer him, as I have a feeling that he wasn't going to let me go until I answered him.

" I come from (Where you came from), and the year I come from is 2014."

He seemed to stare at me, seeing if I was lying. I openly challenged him to call me a liar with my glare, and he finally nodded his head.

"What is it like in the future?"

"Its normal I guess. Cars and plains.. We've already been to the moon, we have a Lander already on mars.."

I saw his eye go wide. He placed his hands on the arms of the chair I was sitting in and leaned forward. I could only lean as far back as the chair would let me. I felt him grab my chin, and looked right at me, before his eyes traveled over my face. Bringing his face closer to my neck, he would level it with a glare.

"So the spider has left a sent marking on you.. Apparently he plans on keeping you for himself then. What a shame for you. Once in the arms of a spider, you cannot escape.."

I simply looked at him,. What the hell was he talking about? A spiders web? Oh that must be what kind of demon that Claude was. He placed a sent marker on me? If I get back, Ill have to ask him about that. Sebastian kept looking at me, he traveled his hand down my throat, before stopping at my collar bone. There he smirked. Showing me one of his didjets, he would allow the nail to grow into a claw. I could only watch as he started cutting into the side of my neck and along my collar bone. I closed my eyes as I held in my screams. Finally not began able to take it anymore. I smacked his hand away from me.

"What the hell are you doing! That hurts damn it!"

I placed my hand to my left side where I was met with the site of my own blood. He had at this time leaned back into his own chair as he continued with his questioning.

" Who taught you how to sing?"

I looked at him like he had four heads and a butt on his face. I scowled before raising an eyebrow in his direction. Now its my turn to ask questions.

"If I may ask, why do you want to know?"

He looked at me and tilted his head to the side.

" My lord enjoyed your voice. Three is not to many things that he enjoys. And frankly I too enjoyed it. Among something else that we could be doing besides sitting here and chit chatting.."

I gave him a disgusted look, and that made him chuckle. He shook his head, and looked over my form.

"Your form is pleasing to say the least. But its your voice that has caught a lot of attention. Now, im done with my questioning. You may go, so long as you sing to me.."

I looked at him as I slowly rose to my feet. I finished the tea that he had offered me and sighed. I felt nothing wrong with me, aside from the side of my neck hurting where he pierced me with his claw. I will need to get home and take a look at that. I know that Claude will be worried about me if he hasn't already found me by now.

"What would you like to here?"

His eye glittered as I asked that question. Gone were the wine colored eyes, in its place were the fuchsia colored silted eyes. Tilting his head to the side. I nearly shrank back as he gave me a smirk.

"The Highwayman.."

I Blinked. That one was a rather long song, but thankfully I knew it from start to finish. Lets see, I closed my eyes, letting the music play in my head. I needed to do this in order to start on cue. Sebastian just sat back down, and crossed his legs. With a small sigh from my lips, I began to sing once more.

" _The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees  
The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon the cloudy seas  
The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor  
And the highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding,  
The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door."_

I looked over at the demonic being who was sitting there with his eyes closed. He seemed to be really into the song. I kept on singing, keeping him entertained was a small price for not having the wicked whip used against me. I closed my eyes, and continued.

"_He'd a French cocked hat on his forehead, a bunch of lace at his chin,  
A coat of claret velvet, and breeches of brown doe-skin;  
They fitted with never a wrinkle; his boots were up to the thigh!  
And he rode with a jeweled twinkle,  
His pistol butts a-twinkle,  
His rapier hilt a-twinkle, under the jeweled sky.'_

"_Over the cobbles he clattered and clashed in the dark inn yard,  
And he tapped with his whip on the shutters, but all was locked and barred;  
He whistled a tune to the window, and who should be waiting there  
But the landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
Plaiting a dark red love-knot into her long black hair"_

It was at that moment that my own hair came down from its bindings. I didn't do it as my hands were right at my sides. I looked over towards the man sitting in the chair. It looked like he didn't move from the spot. Shuddering a bit. I tied it back up, and swing it over the side of my right shoulder, hoping that it would stay there.

"_"One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize tonight,  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light;  
Yet if they press me sharply, and hurry me through the day,  
Then look for me by the moonlight,  
Watch for me by the moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way."_

_"He rose upright in the stirrups; he scarce could reach her hand  
But she loosened her hair i' the casement! His face burnt like a brand  
As the black cascade of perfume came tumbling over his breast;  
And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,  
(Oh, sweet black waves in the moonlight!)  
Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west."_

It was then that I stopped singing, as a set of lips were pressed to my own. Gasping I looked at him, and that gave the man time to snake his tongue between my lips. Screeching into his mouth, I tried to pull away from his exploring tongue. He let me go before chuckling darkly. Walking back to where he was sitting, he took a seat, and motioned for me to continue.

"_He did not come at the dawning; he did not come at noon,  
And out of the tawny sunset, before the rise o' the moon,  
When the road was a gypsy's ribbon, looping the purple moor,  
A red-coat troop came marching,  
Marching, marching  
King George's men came marching, up to the old inn-door.  
They said no word to the landlord, they drank his ale instead,  
But they gagged his daughter and bound her to the foot of her narrow bed;  
Two of them knelt at the casement, with muskets at their side!  
There was death at every window  
And hell at one dark window;  
For Bess could see, through the casement,  
The road that he would ride."  
_

I stopped. I just had this feeling.. Something was going to happen. Have you ever gotten that feeling of a calm before the storm? Yes.. I was feeling it now. Looking behind me, stood the young lord who was at my masters a few days before. In his hand, was a pistol. And it was pointed at me. I backed away from him, and placed both of my hands in front me.

" Please don't…"

I was scared. Never in my life had I been put into a situation where my life would be on the line. This lord is powerful, and unpredictable. I gave Sebastian all the information that he wanted. Why must they kill me as well? He looked at me, and narrowed his eyes.

"Turn around. I'm not here."

Doing as I was told, I kept my eyes on Sebastian. Was he really going to shoot me? All because I fell into a damned book? I needed to get out of there, before I found myself laying in the river dead with a bullet hole through my body. Right now, I needed to continue singing. I needed to finish this quick. I saw that Sebastian's face was contorted with shock to see his lord standing there, but the look of shock faded as he once again smirked.

" My lord, what brings you here?"

"Shut up Sebastian. You think I didn't know that you were leaving the manor to go to the others? And all for what? A girl? Its not like you Sebastian…"

Ceil Phantomhive simply stared at his butler and tisked him gently, a small grin plastering itself on his face.

" Since I am here, I might as well hear the rest of the song. ."

I said not another word as I continued to sing. My voice though was wavering slightly due to the rise in the situation.

"_They had tied her up to attention, with many a sniggering jest;  
They had bound a musket beside her, with the barrel beneath her breast!  
"now keep good watch!" And they kissed her.  
She heard the dead man say  
"Look for me by the moonlight  
Watch for me by the moonlight  
I'll come to thee by the moonlight, though hell should bar the way!"_

She twisted her hands behind her, but all the knots held good!  
She writhed her hands till her fingers were wet with sweat or blood!  
They stretched and strained in the darkness and the hours crawled by like years!  
Till, now, on the stroke of midnight,  
Cold, on the stroke of midnight,  
The tip of one finger touched it!  
The trigger at least was hers!

Tlot-tlot! Had they heard it? The horse-hoofs were ringing clear  
Tlot-tlot, in the distance! Were they deaf that they did not hear?  
Down the ribbon of moonlight, over the brow of the hill,  
The highwayman came riding,  
Riding, riding!  
The red-coats looked to their priming!  
She stood up straight and still!

Just then felt the barrel of the gun right where I said it would be in the song. Ceil placed the barral of the gun to my side. Obviously the corset blocked him from actually sticking the thing under my breasts, but he was at that point. I faltered as I felt the gun there. I closed my eyes. I hated crying in front of others, but the situation couldn't be helped.. _'Claude.. Someone.. Save me..' _

"_Tlot in the frosty silence! Tlot, in the echoing night!  
Nearer he came and nearer! Her face was like a light!  
Her eyes grew wide for a moment! She drew one last deep breath,  
Then her finger moved in the moonlight,  
Her musket shattered the moonlight,  
Shattered her breast in the moonlight and warned him with her death._

He turned; he spurred to the west; he did not know she stood  
Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!  
Not till the dawn he heard it; his face grew grey to hear  
How Bess, the landlord's daughter,  
The landlord's black-eyed daughter,  
Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there.

Back, he spurred like a madman, shrieking a curse to the sky  
With the white road smoking behind him and his rapier brandished high!  
Blood-red were the spurs i' the golden noon; wine-red was his velvet coat,  
When they shot him down on the highway,  
Down like a dog on the highway,  
And he lay in his blood on the highway, with the bunch of lace at his throat. 

I heard the gun go off. My mind went blank. I fell to the ground as the tears flew from my eyes. Landing on the floor, my hand went for the under part of my left breast only to find no hole there. I blinked as I felt a person climb off of me. Blinking I felt my heart swell with who I saw. It was Claude. He stood up, and over me in a protective manner, his eyes narrowed upon the smaller lord as he placed the pistol away. The Earl of Phantomhive sighed in an irritated manner, before he spoke.

"Sebastian, finish up, then come back."

With that, the earl left the three of us alone. I couldn't tell if he was irritated that he couldn't kill me or if he failed. And didn't want to waist his bullets. I didn't know. I heard a sigh somewhere off to the left of me, and there stood Sebastian. He had his knives ready for the attack. Getting up I looked at him. Claude raised his own golden knives in his hand, and spoke one simple command to me.

"Run."

Not taking a second to think about it,. I ran for the door that was off to the right. I had no idea if the earl was waiting for me or not, but I didn't think on it. Busting through the double doors, I took off down the first hallway, before turning down another. Just as I suspected. The earl was waiting, possibly for his butler to come after him. I jumped behind the wall, and tried to catch my breath. There had to be another way out of here. Taking off once again down the same hall, I came across another set of doors. Going into them I frowned as I seemed to have entered the lair of the local undertaker. Frowning, I made my way around the coffins, and hopes that none of them had a body inside of it. Stepping on a string by the front door, the bell happened to chime, and I froze.

"Come in, come in…"

There, my heart nearly stopped. For standing about ten feet away from me, was the man who had gave me the damnable book in the first place.

"Creed..?"

The undertaker looked at me with a slight frown, before he walked over to get a better look at me. I took a step back. Even though this is the man from the bookshop, he didn't seem to know or remember who I was. He seemed to think long and hard before he frowned.

"Your not dieing."

"No.."

"You have someone who is in need of a coffin?"

I shook my head, and blinked as I looked around. The place looked slightly different, but still the same none the less. Walking past him. I walked over in the middle of the floor that was off to the left, Ironically there was a display as there with two coffins inside of them. Moving off to the left, I looked at another coffin, but it wasn't the coffin I was looking at. It was the images from the book shop that I had gone into many times before. Moving off to the last area, it was where I had first picked out my books for the summer reading. Turning to look at him I spoke.

" Do you happen to own a book shop?"

Now he gave me a confused look as he stared at me. Placing his hands in front f him, he shook his head.

"Can't say that I do. Why would I own a book shop when I'm clearly an undertaker?"

"Because you lent me a book that you told me not to read it after a certain time. Well long story short, I dismissed your advice, and Now I'm stuck back one hundred and twenty-six years into the past."

He seemed to think for a moment before disappearing in the back. It was a few moments before he came out with three things. Tea for himself, me, and.. The book. Looking at him, My jaw dropped as I looked at it. He only smirked.

" I take it this was the book? If so why would I give it to you?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at him, then I remembered.

"It was on my summer reading list. Ironically you told me not to read it past the stroke of midnight. Of course I didn't listen, and.. Here I am. As for your name. you thought it would be funny for me to pick one out for you, and you said that what you were called in the past would frighten me away. I can see why you had me pick a name for you. Had I known you were an undertaker, I would have been a bit weary."

I gave him a small smile, before I headed towards the door. I hated to run, especially if he could help me, but I couldn't stray in a place were dead bodies were lying around. I know one thing was for sure, when I get back, I would never look at creed as an ordinary creepy book seller again. Making my way out of the undertakers shop. I took a look outside, and realized that it was indeed the same building as it was back at home. I saw the words that I could not make out, spelled out loud and clear in front of me. Undertaker. I headed down the street, and out of the city. The way back to the manor was long and semi harsh. By the time I arrived, the moon had already risen from its slumber, and was high in the sky. Walking down the gravel path, I was met by someone by the fountain. It was Claude. He spotted me, and walked over towards me. He took his thumb and forefinger, and placed it under my chin. His golden eyes slid from my face down to my body. I had a feeling he was checking me for any signs of injuries. Finally satisfied, he pulled me into his arms.

"(Your name) Where the hell have you been? I told you to run back to the manor."

He gave me a little, but harsh shake of my shoulders, before holding me again. Soon I found myself in the demons arms. I looked up at his face as the moonlight was right over him. I moved my hair away from my collarbone, and he saw the mark that was left on me. I saw his eyes flash, and his body tensed, but he did calm down as soon as I tensed. Bringing me over to the fountain, he picked up some of the cool water, and placed it over the small wound. He cleaned the blood, before looking into my eyes. He moved his face forward, and I did as well. Our lips met in a slow kiss. I felt his hand go against the back of my neck to hold me in place. I slipped my hand on his shoulder and down his chest. Breaking apart. I spoke.

" I tried to come home right away, but the Earl of Phantomhive was blocking the exit… I had to find another way out. When i did, it led me to the local undertaker.."

" You were not hurt? Not tourchered? Nothing?"

I nodded my head, and I felt his breath against my throat. I silently gasped, and fluttered my eyelashes. He planted butterfly kiss's along my throat. I wrapped my arms around him, as I heard him whisper.

"You are mine.. "

He took his hands and scooped me up once more. I leaned my head against his chest, my heart bursting out of my chest. Was he going..

" I shall claim you tonight.. Right now, prepare yourself, for you have just gotten yourself tangled in the spiders web. Once there, there is no going back. I shall mate you, so that way no others may have you. I shall.. Make a feast of your body, as I will soon make a feast of my masters soul."

I looked at him, and tilted my head to the side. I decided to be brave for once. Was he really going to devour me? Was I going to die? Saying a line from one of the plays that I had to recite in drama class at school, I took a deep breath as I spoke not only the line, but my

" Why must you devourer me, my love?"

I was shocked once again when he began to chuckle, it was a mix of darkness and.. Humor? What could be so funny about this? I as the laughter dancing in his eyes, as he spoke once more.

" Your soul will stay intact, and by the time I'm done with you, you will never want to leave my side again, my mate. Never has anyone so captivated me as you have, and I plan on keeping you by me for all eternity."

I could only look at him as I was picked up once again. He made his way into the manor. Once inside, he went past the servants quarters, and up a long staircase. At the end of the staircase was a black door with a spider on it. I could only assume that the room was his. Setting me down he shifted through his tailcoat pockets. Pulling out a key, he placed the key into the lock, and turned it. With a click the door opened. Placing the key back into his pocket, he trned and looked at me. His eyes had gone demonic fuchsia, his fangs became apparent as he looked at me once more. Picking me up, he made his way into the room. Once that door closed, I knew that I would never be turning back.

AN: Well this is the end of Claude chapter five. I'm sorry for the late replies darlings. We are however halfway through the stories of both Sebastian and Claude. I will keep this going for as long as I can. Next chapter the rating will change. There's going to be some citrus going on next chapter. As always I own none for the characters, or the songs that I use in this story. Till next time, Ja ne!

AN? Well Claude's chapter is done for now. I know people are like "why a song is every chapter?" Its building up to something. The next chapter the rating is going to go up. Here is a special lemony treat for you all.. Of course you will need to wait for the next update. o Till then, Ja Ne!


	12. Truly madly Deeply(Sebastian,Rated M)

Truly, madly Deeply.

Normally I don't write an Authors Note at the beginning of the chapters, but this is semi important. Here is where the ratings change from T to M. Yes all you Sebastian lovers, here is the citrus that I have been promising you.. I hope you all enjoy. There will be another AN at the end of the chapter.

I looked up as I stared into the eyes of creed. Blinking a few times I felt his hands gently lift me up form the coffin that I was laying in, and placed me on top of a closed one. I only stared at him as he made his way around his shop. Was this really the same creed that gave me the book back at him?

I saw him come out from the back carrying something. On closer inspection, it was tea and cookies? Blinking I tied to remember a time when creed had given me tea. Ironically it was in an urn like the one he was carrying. I felt myself pale and shudder. I drank from something that used to hold dead peoples organs in.

Pouring the tea into the urn, he offered it to me. As much as it grossed me out, I couldn't refuse. Taking the urn, I gulped rather loudly, and took a sip. I blinked when I tasted the flavor.

"Rosehip tea? Strong flavor.."

"Indeed, one of my favorites. Now, tell me. What were you doing on my doorstep rolled up in a blanket and still be alive?"

I had no answer for him. All I can tell him is what happened.. Taking a deep breath, I stopped, and looked at him. Tilting my head to the side I asked gently.

"What is your name"

He in turned cocked his head to the side, almost as if no one had ever asked him his name, or if he couldn't remember himself. I continued to stare as he simply kept his head tilted. Finally he spoke, with that signature grin on his face.

" I don know who you are, but you seem awfully familiar to me."

" it's a loooong story Creed. I think you better make some more tea, because I have a feeling that this is going to take a little while."

He left and soon returned with fresh tea in toe. Once he sat down, I began my tale, starting at how school ended, and that I came to his shop. How we talked, and how we met back in my time. There is where he intrupted me.

"Your time? From what year do you hail from?"

" The year 2014. I believe its 126 years into the future."

He furrowed his browns, but soon got back to the task at hand. He motioned for me to continue. Doing so I once again started with the book list that I had given to him, and how he went in back to bring out the book that started this all. He looked at me and frowned.

"Why would I just hand a book that was from the shinigami library over to you?"

I looked at him and shook my head. I gave him the only answer I could provide him with/

" It was on my summer reading. that's the funny thing. You told me not to read it past midnight, and I didn't listen to the warning. Then again how was I supposed to know that I would be ending up in the late 1800s in London?"

I once again started recanting my tale. How I wounded up in the woods, was almost killed by some random UFS (Unidentified flying Silver wear), the spider bite that didn't kill me, and meeting both Sebastian and Claude, how I was taken to the phantomhive gerunds and met everyone, becoming a lady, right up until the latest mission that involved me going to a fancy party, and lured away and murdered. Supposedly.

" And that is how I ended up on your doorstep, though I'm glad to say it was yours and not someone else's."

I gave him my usual shy smile. Blinking a bit, I looked at him as he started to clean up. Hoping don form the coffin, I began to help him. When he held up his hand for me to stop, I only smirked. At him.

"Creed, whenever I came over for tea, you always did that. And every single time, I had disobeyed like I'm doing right now, and helped you out."

He looked at me, and shook his head. His hair always covered his eyes. I decided to speak up about it, as I never got a chance to ask him before this incident.

" Hey Creed-"

"Undertaker. Here I am known as the undertaker."

"Ok, undertaker. Why d you always have your eyes covered? I mean I saw them last year, and I cant understand why anyone would want to cover them."

The question seemed to caught him off guard. Looking back at me he tilted his head once more.

"When did I allow you to see my eyes?"

I frowned. I didn't want to get into that story, as it was by far the biggest embarrassment of my life, and I'm sure that creed- er, undertaker wasn't going to let me live it down. Sighing I knew I would need to tell him.

" It was the start of summer vacation, once again I came by the shop to get the books I wanted for my summer reading. I came, we had tea, and I left. That night a friend called me upon, and invited me to a party. I was so excited, that I jumped at the opportunity. Later that night I did some things that I should have. I drank to much, and my friend and I got into a fight. I left he party staggering. I remember stopping outside the shop, and as I was about to walk away, you grabbed me. I fell, and you picked me up, and brought me into the shop. From there…"

I tried to see if there was a way I could skirt around some of the details. Most of which I could. Looking back at him with a small blush. I covered my face as I said the next part.

" I stuck my foot in your face and asked you to kiss it to make it all better. My foot went to high, and I was able to get back your bangs, and see your eyes. Then I made a comment on ho beautiful they were. You, if I remember correctly, just smirked, kissed my foot, and placed it back down. I think I passed out after that.. I don't remember what happened next."

I was nearly knocked to the ground as I heard laughter coming from the undertaker. I saw him nearly face plant the floor. But looking over at him, he landed with the tea cups on the tray, safe and without a scuff on them. I simply gave him a deadpanned look, and sighed.

" Yep, same old creed."

Finally he got up, and righted himself. At that point in time, I saw the young master, and Sebastian walk through the door with a look of shock, confusion, and awe. Ceil walked over to me, and gently touched my arm, probably to make sure that was still alive. He sighed with relief when I didn't disappear. Turning to the undertaker he spoke.

" So you found her alive, thank you for looking after her."

" She came to me supposedly dead. I was rather hoping she was dead was I would of kept the body to be made into a lovely creation."

That made both myself and the young lord sweat drop. Looking at the earl, I smiled to him. I had briefly wondered where Sebastian had wandered off too, and sighed. He must have been sent on some mission by the earl. As soon as that train of thought had left me, the black clad butler showed up with a look of shock on his face at seeing me alive. We both looked toward ceil, who nodded his head.

"Sebastian, take her to the carriage and stay with her. She was the only one to see the face of the murderer and live to tell about it."

"Yes my young master. Milady, please fallow me."

I nodded my head. Walking over to creed-er undertaker, I gently wrapped my arms around him in a gentle embace. This move seemed to shock the soon to be book keeper, and I let go.

" Thank you for the tea and company, and more impotently, saving my life. I owe you one."

He simply nodded his head, and didn't say another word. I knew, that I would be seeing him again. And hopefully back where I came from. Walking with Sebastian, I made my way outside, and into the warm summer air. Stepping into the carriage with the help of Sebastian, I sat down gently, and sighed. Soon I was pressed against the walls of the carriage by Sebastian who held me tightly to his chest. With a look of rage in his eyes, he looked at me and nearly hissed when he spoke.

"You.. I thought I had lost you My lady.. When we lost sight of you I began to panic."

He began to shake me with every word he took. I knew that the black clad butler had develop feelings for me over the many weeks that we have been together. I also have had some deep feelings for the man. Now being in this small space together, I felt my face flaming as I looked into wine colored eyes. Suddenly he moved, and his lips slashed across my own. I pressed my body against his, our lips sliding gently over one another, but a sudden sound of ...

"HEY!"

We broke apart as he entered the carriage. I looked away, embarrassed to be seen now at this point. My face was flaming red, and my breath uneven. Sighing I waited and the carriage. Everyone was silent on the way back to the manor. I had a feeling that there will be a round of questioning when we get back. Soon the carriage came to a stop outside of the manor. Sebastian let himself out, before helping his lord, then offering a hand to me he helped me down. We both fallowed Ceil inside, and inside the doorway, he spoke.

"Sebastian, bring the lady and I some tea and sweets. I need to question her about the events of last night. I at least want her to have something to eat and drink."

"Yes my lord, right away."

With that, Sebastian left us alone. Ceil turned towards me before leading me up to his study. Upon entering the study, he bade me to take a seat, and doing so, he went behind his desk, and got down to business.

" What happened last night Where did you go, and who were you with?"

I Thought back to last night. What did he say his name was…?

_Four hours have gone by, and not one person had paid attention to me. This was both disappointing and relieving. One because I wasn't a target just yet, and two, nobody else has gone missing. Ceils soon to be wife had made an appearance. I tried to keep to myself, but the girls voice was to high pitched, I couldn't help but laugh at ceils misfortune. Suddenly my attention was taken away by a tall stranger. He had greenish hair, his eyes ironically was nearly as red as Sebastian's. he looked to be scanning the crowd for something, or someone. I moved then, and his eyes landed on me. I pretended not t see him as he smirked and made his way over towards my position. He stopped and looked at me, before offering a small bow._

" _Greetings, I've been looking for a beautiful woman such as yourself to accompany me in a dance.. If you would do me the honor lady..?"_

"_(Your name). it's a pleasure to meet you sir..?"_

"_Renaldo Thomas Angelo the third."_

" He said his name was Renaldo, Thomas, Angelo the third. Aside from that he said nothing more about who he was. I do remember he smelled of something sweet, yet it was not quiet right. I'm not a hundred percent sure my lord."

I Was being honest. I had no idea on what to tell him. I could describe him, but for some reason, his face was all hazy in my mind. Maybe it was because of the stuff he was wearing that night.

" He wore a black uniform, as if he was some sort of royalty, very noble looking. Hair was blonde, and pulled back. As for his eyes and face, for some reason its very blurry to me. I'm not sure if its because of the trauma I suffered for helping you, or from whatever that sweet smelling stuff was. But the next thing I knew, we were in the woods and away from the party. I'm sorry Ceil, but that all I can tell you."

He simply nodded his head, and sighed. I had no idea what he could be thinking, but he looked very annoyed. Well it wasn't my fault that he got away, I was doing my part. I closed my eyes and looked down. I almost missed what he had to say.

" I for one never apologies, but I put you in grave danger when lizzy distracted me, then Sebastian was distracted by lizzy as well. Please forgive me for allowing you to fall into harms way. It relieves me that you are alive."

I was about to reply, but Sebastian knocked on the door, and soon entered with the tea and sweets piled on top of a tier platter. He offered me a small smile, and poured the tea for both ceil and myself.

"Tonight's tea is earl grey, and accompanying it will be a mint salad, and toasted scones."

He passed out both items, and ceil and I ate. After we had finished eating, and Sebastian cleared the plates, the young lord looked at me and sighed.

" You may go. I will think on everything you have given me, and come up with a solution soon. I suggest that you head to your room for the evening. Its been a taxing day for you. I'm sure you might have been frightened wakening up in the arms of London's undertaker. "

I simply smile at him, the next few words to come out of my mouth, were the weirdest words that he possibly ever heard. I almost laughed at his expression. Almost.

" Actually I never felt safer, to be honest. If he didn't take the bindings off of my throat first, I could of very well been dead. So I guess I owe him my life in a way."

I shrugged, and giving him a small curtsy, I turned and made my way back to the room that I was barrowing. Closing the door behind me, I sighed, and looked out the window. It was nearly black outside.

Once I was undressed and into bed, I sighed. Closing my eyes, I was nearly fallen asleep when I heard the creaking of my door. My eyes shot open, and I didn't move, I barely breathed. I herd nothing. What if it was him, coming back to finish me off? I quickly sat up, a scream ready to be ripped form my throat. I was stopped when a pair of lips came to mine. I looked up, and saw the handsome face of Sebastian.

I broke the kiss. Looking up at him, I noticed three things about him. One, he was missing his tailcoat that he normally wore. Two, his eyes were their demonic coloring, that fuchsia like color. And three, he had no shirt on. Period.

"Sebastian what on earth are you doing? You scared the crap out of me."

"My apologies my lady, I never meant to frighten you. When I lost sight of you at the ball, I left my lord to go searching for you. I grew even more fearful when the lord reported you missing to the yard. And even more so when they found you, and brought you to the undertaker. You are never going to leave me again."

" I don't know how I ended up there, and by all right I should be dead, but I'm not. I'm alive and I am right here with you. You need not fear about me.."

"You don't understand, you little fool… I love you.. I fell in love with my lady.. You are NOT going to leave my sight ever again. And tonight I shall seal that soul of yours to me, forever."

I was in shock. He loved me? Really? Truly? I was at a loss for words, and so I did what I wanted to do that day on the docks.. I kissed him.

_"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need."_

I felt his lips slide over mine, closing my eyes I would melt into his warm embrace. I placed my left arms around his neck, holding him in place, and my right hand rested in his onyx locks. Gently, I felt his lips trail from my lips, and over my left cheek. I shivered beneath him as his breath ghosted over the shell of my ear. Closing my eyes, I wanted nothing more then to stay in this moment forever.

"_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
'Cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah"_

He pulled away. I stared up into wine colored eyes. I gave him a small smile, and he smirked, before he pulled me up into a sitting position. Going up with him, he grabbed the hem of my sleeping gown. Quicker then I could blink, he threw his arms up, and took the gown from my body leaving me completely nude. Gasping, I covered myself as best as I could. Sebastian had other ideas.

"Do not hide yourself from me. It will do you no good in the end…"

"But-"

"Hush, no buts. I shall have you this evening…"

And with that, he slowly started to drive me mad. Forcing me back down onto my back, he spread my legs out and crawled between them. His eyes looked like that of a predator. I blinked, and saw when he flashed his demonic ones, I decided that I liked those better. He placed a gentle kiss to my forehead, before moving his lips to trail down the column of my slender throat.

_"I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me"_

His lips traveled down from my throat, all the way to my collar bone. I sighed in pleasure as he lavished attention there. I felt one of his hands travel to my hip, where he placed a hand there. His other, made its way towards my right breasts. I gasped as I felt his warm hot mouth against the straining pink bud of my left mound. I couldn't help myself, but I arched my back. By now, I was getting heated, the way that his mouth touched my flesh, it sent Goosebumps down my spine, with every touch and caress I felt more and more alive.

"  
_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish, send it to heaven  
That make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the_  
_Comfort and protection.."_

I had no choice but to look at him. He said he loved me, and I trust him. I know he loves me. Not once was he under orders to bring me back, for all he knew, I could of already been back at the manor trying on the things I had gotten that day, but he chose to come after me, as if I meant something to him. Now I know that I mean something to him. He switched from my left mound to my right, and gave it equal attention, his tongue swirling around the bud with fever as he pleasured me. I arched my hips, and blinked to find that he was still wearing his pants. He must of felt my questioning gaze, and in the moment it took for him to come off of me, he had stripped himself of his pants, and was soon back on top of me.

_"Of the highest power  
In lonely hour  
The tears devour you"  
_

"Sebastian… Allways protect me.."

"(Your name) You will never be leaveing my site if I can help it. Never again."

"_Oh, can't ya see it, baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come"_

I simply smiled at him, and the lyrics of a song popped into my mind. This one would be the perfect opportunity to start up once again. Closing my eyes, I sung to the tune that was in my heart, as it was once again set free from its restraints.

_"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do"  
_

I saw his face flush. Feeling something nudging me, I blushed about ten shades of red. I knew that it would most likely hurt as this was my first time. Suddenly I felt Sebastian's breath against the shell of my ear once more.

" Relax your body.. I will try to make this as painless as possible.."

Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes, and silently counted to myself. Slowly he inched his way into my body, slowly he began to stretch me. Silently, I cried as I felt the loss of my innocents leave me. He stilled as he waited for me to adjust. He was patient, something I didn't think him to be. He looked down to me, and gently, I moved my hips. The pain was not as bad, and for that I sighed, taking it as a sign to move, he gently moved against my hips.

"_I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me"_

Sebastian had built up a small rhythm. I could feel the pressure in my body building. I closed my eyes, and arched my back, my own hips joining with his in a dance that was as old as time. Hiss kisses caressed my body, my own falling over his own face and chest, his shoulders and his throat. I wanted him to feel as much pleasure as I was feeling at this point in time.

He picked up my left leg, and placed it on his shoulder, as he began to pick up the pace with his thrusting. I thrashed from side to side. Clinging to his back, I could not help but dig my nails into his flesh. With every bout of pleasure he sent me, I felt myself climbing higher and higher.

(Your name), I'm going to make you scream…"

Seeing that he kept hitting that spot over and over again, I got to my penicle, and before I knew it I felt my body jerk, and I arched my back. I saw white lights on the back of my eyes, the world was a bunch of brightly different colors, and as I came down from my high, I felt something trickle from my thighs. Falling to my pillows, I felt him stare down at him.

I stared into wine colored eyes, and giving him a smile, I leaned up and kissed him. He waited a few more moments, before he pulled out of me. For some reason, I really felt connected to him in ways that I shouldn't be. From behind my eyes, I remembered seeing a white light, mixing together with something dark, something that should of scared me, but no, it only comforted me. I raised an eyebrow as he smirked at me.

"Well that certainly was a pleasurable experience. I want to let you know that we will be doing it again sometime soon…"

He moved his face closer to my ear. I could feel his breath ghosting across my still sensitive flesh. I said nothing, but gave a small sigh of content, and relief. I guess there was no place I rather be, then right here with a demon who cares more about my well being, then devouring my soul..

" _I wanna stand with you on a mountain.."_

AN: It has been literally FOREVER since I last did a lemon. I'm sorry if this came out crappy, and trust me I tried my best as well. Also work has picked up a lot, so the updates will be coming fewer. Don't worry, I will had a chapter out hopefully once every few days, but once again I cannot guarantee it as work is taking up a lot of time. Hope you all enjoy it. Ja NE!


End file.
